Nemophile
by BluHair
Summary: "Que cherches tu à faire…? Tout détruire…?" Siffla la voix.  "… Oh… Je vois… Tu es bien naïve de te croire capable de ça, Frisk."  (AU!Underfell ; AU!Flowerfell) SPOIL de possiblement TOUTES les fins d'Undertale. (dessin de couverture par Adouka)
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau Reset

**Moi qui avait décidé d'arrêter la fanfiction, je suis bien mauvaise en matière de promesse... Pour ma défense, ce jeu est beaucoup trop génial pour que l'inspiration ne me soit pas soudainement revenue.  
Du coup voici ma première fanfiction inspirée de l'univers d'Untertale ainsi que des univers alternatifs de l'Underfell et Flowerfell (si vous êtes ignorants dans ces domaines pas d'inquiétude : tout sera développé dans les prochains chapitres.)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, on se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Nouveau Reset.**

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le monde des humains. Ces derniers commençaient à très lentement s'habituer à la présence des monstres -notamment les allers retours innombrables d'un grand squelette entre son appartement et la supérette de l'autre côté de la rue- et eux même appréciaient chaque jour un peu plus l'air du dehors, le soleil… S'ils eurent peur que le reste de l'humanité soit hostile à leur présence, Frisk fit son travail d'ambassadrice à merveille. Du haut de ses 14 ans, elle avait sût faire preuve d'une démocratie incroyable, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Par ailleurs, Frisk avait justement acceptée la proposition de Toriel : vivre avec eux. Elle n'avait, de toute façon, plus le moindre souvenir d'une éventuelle famille et avait toujours vécu dans un orphelinat, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne.  
Elle avait intégrée un lycée non loin de sa nouvelle maison et, bien que les études ne soient pas sa grande passion, c'était bien plus agréable que de suivre des cours à l'orphelinat.

Ce jour là était comme n'importe quel autre depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'Underground : la fin de semaine, Frisk en train de faire ses devoirs allongée sur le tapis de sa chambre, Sans la surveillant étalé sur le lit, lui soufflant une réponse de temps à autres et faisant mine de bouquiner le dernier tome d'une saga de sorcellerie. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, un ronflement sonore se fit entendre et Frisk leva la tête de son livre de cours. Se remettant debout, les poings sur les hanches d'un air passablement agacée, elle fit face au squelette dont les orbites étaient closes. Ne se souciant pas de savoir si c'était physiquement possible, elle tira un bout de son sweat bleu. L'absence de réaction s'en suivant fit grimper son humeur de deux échelons sur l'échelle de l'agacement. Voyant que ses efforts étaient parfaitement inutiles elle soupira :

-Sans….

Rien. Frisk vint écraser ses mains sur les 'joues' du squelette.

-Saaaaaans…

-Ouep kiddo'? Répondit il en ouvrant un oeil.

-Tu ronfles.

-Je sais.

-Ça m'empêche de travailler.

-Ne te moque pas de moi buddy. Je te vois dessiner sur ton cahier depuis vingt minutes.

Son sourire sembla s'agrandir ce qui eut don de faire rougir Frisk de honte. Elle n'était pas encore maîtresse dans l'art de ne rien faire sans être remarquée. D'autant que celui qui venait de l'y attraper était un dieu dans ce domaine. S'avouant vaincue, elle ferma son cahier avec un long soupire et s'assit sur le lit avant de s'y allonger, les bras en croix.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

-Pas grand chose… C'est juste… Retrouver une existence « normale » dans le monde des humains… C'est bizarre, tu vois?

-Plus rien ne m'étonnes tu sais. Cette existence pas plus que celle que l'on menait avant. Problème de nihiliste.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer que le fond de sa réflexion n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. À dire vrai, c'était plutôt son esprit qui la troublait. Elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange naître en elle, un sentiment de malsain et d'une violence qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, étant de nature plutôt pacifique. Sa détermination prenait un drôle de tournant, et les paroles de Asriel lui revenait régulièrement en tête. Cette enfant tombée, _Chara_ , il avait avoué qu'elle et Frisk avaient énormément de similitudes -outre leurs goûts douteux pour les vêtements rayés. Si Asriel avait assuré que ce n'était qu'au niveau du physique, Frisk commençait à douter d'elle même.

Mettant ses pensées de côté, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sans qui s'était endormi pour de bon : il avait cessé de faire semblant de ronfler.

.-.-.-.

Frisk observait le sang couvrant la lame du couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. Elle sentait ses lèvres étirées en un large sourire fou. Un rire hystérique restait coincé dans sa gorge. À ses pieds, un sweat bleu tâché d'un liquide pourpre, une écharpe rouge déchirée…

Un sursaut la réveilla. Frisk agrippait un bout de tissu, la respiration agitée. Au milieu de sa panique, elle entendit le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant au sol et une main osseuse saisir doucement son épaule.

-Eh, kiddo', calme toi. Murmura une voix rauque, sans que ça ne calme les tremblements de la jeune fille, … Frisk.

Une deuxième main vînt saisir son autre épaule, l'enserrant un peu plus fort.

-Frisk, regardes moi. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien.

Des phrases courtes, directes. Levant les yeux vers le squelette, elle le dévisagea, comme mettant plusieurs secondes à le reconnaître avant de finalement respirer plus doucement. La main de Sans remonta de son épaule au sommet de son crâne qu'il caressa, d'un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les tremblements de Frisk cessèrent une bonne fois pour toutes. Son angoisse cependant resta bien présente.

-Ça va mieux buddy?

Frisk répondit d'un minuscule hochement de tête.

-Super. Du coup tu peux lâcher la manche de mon sweat? Demanda-t-il, la voix emplie de malice.

Elle se dégagea, sans relever la petite pique lancée, encore bien trop troublée par ce cauchemars. Sans se pencha pour ramasser qu'il avait fait tombé lorsqu'il calmait Frisk. Celle ci remarqua que c'était son livre de math mais ne releva pas. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers le rêve qui concordait bien trop avec ses craintes pour n'être que le simple fruit du hasard. Quand bien même ceci serait lié au stress, voire à la fatigue, les pulsions de violence qu'elle sentait battre en elle avec plus de véhémence n'avait strictement rien à voir avec une pure coïncidence.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette _timeline_ qu'elle pensait apaisée.

 _Quelque chose_ voulait y mettre fin.

 ** _Quelqu'un_** l'accompagnait dans l'ombre pour l'y pousser.

-Hé pal', lança le squelette en écartant les bras, viens par là. Tu as bien besoin d'un _câlin'cium_.

Le mauvais jeu de mots eut don de la faire sourire, mais elle mentirait en disant que les frissons avaient cessés depuis son réveil. Ne se faisant pas prier, elle se laissa étreindre, bien qu'un squelette n'était pas franchement l'être le plus confortable contre qui se pelotonner, sa présence la rassurait néanmoins.

Frisk se rendormit, non sans difficulté. Heureusement, plus aucun rêve malfaisant ne s'invita dans son sommeil.

.-.-.-.-.

Au petit matin, elle prétendit se sentir malade pour rester au lit. Toriel la crut sur parole et déposa simplement la part de tarte que constituait son petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet. Elle en profita pour se reposer, et réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi…? »_ Songea-t-elle en pressant sa paume sur son front.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une fine silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement.

-Frisk! Moi, le Grand Papyrus, t'ai amené de quoi te requinquer!

N'ayant aucune idée de pourquoi, la présence du squelette la rendit furieuse. Sa colère s'accentua d'avantage lorsqu'il posa une pleine assiette de spaghettis à côté d'elle. Une tonne de ressentiments fusaient dans son esprit à toute vitesse : **_stupide, naïf, insupportable, crétin, idiot._**

-Va-t-en d'ici Papyrus. Claqua Frisk, sèchement.

-Allons, allons! Répliqua celui ci. Toriel m'a assuré que tu n'étais pas contagieuse ! (Il marqua un temps de pause) … Quand bien même je ne pense pas que les squelettes puissent tomber malades. Bref ! Quand tu seras de nouveau sur pieds, Undyne et moi te préparerons des exercices de remise en forme! Tu risques d'en avoir besoin et-

-TIRE TOI D'ICI PAPYRUS.

Le cri fit taire le flot de paroles, d'ordinaire interminable chez lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, comme effrayé par la crise si soudaine de celle que tous les habitants de l'Underground considérait comme leur protégée.

-W… Wowie, Frisk. La maladie ne te réussit pas… Repose toi et… … Repose toi.

Il partit, d'abord à reculons, puis tourna les talons et sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Plongée dans le noir, Frisk serra les poings, le remord l'agrippant immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle? Pourquoi l'avait elle agressée comme ça?

 ** _« Réellement? Tu penses encore être aux commandes de ton esprit? »_**

Elle s'enfouie sous sa couette. Cette voix ne lui était pas totalement inconnue et lui rappelait une malfaisance chimérique.

 ** _« Chimérique? Tu me blesses en pensant cela de moi. Voyons, ne fais pas l'innocente. Asriel t'as parlé de moi. »_**

Fermer les yeux. Ignorer la voix. Que faire d'autre? Se boucher les oreilles était stupide, c'était dans son esprit que cette chose intervenait. _Ignore la, ignore la…_

Morphée fut plus rapide que la bête noire qui hantait ses pensées et Frisk parvint à s'endormir. Les cauchemars ne la laissèrent pourtant pas en paix et commençait à naître en elle une angoisse terrible. Se voyant déjà détruire leur vie actuelle, si calme et heureuse, la peur grandissait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand bien même elle décidait d'en parler aux autres, que pourraient ils faire? Si la chose prenait le contrôle de son esprit ils n'y changeraient rien. D'autant que **_Chara_** , si c'était bien elle, était censée être morte.

Peut-être était elle juste en train de perdre a tête.

Peut-être…

La première chose que la jeune fille vit en ouvrant les yeux fût son réveil. Il indiquait **00:00**. Avait elle dormit si longtemps que ça…?

Une lueur orangée attira son regard au dessus d'elle. Se redressant tout en frottant ses yeux encore empâtés de sommeil, elle découvrit l'objet dont émanait la douce lumière.

Flottant au dessus de ses couvertures, le bouton de **RESET** était là, face à elle. D'abord hésitante, Frisk approcha sa main. L'éclat de lumière eut une pulsion semblable à un battement de coeur.

 ** _« Que cherches tu à faire…? Tout détruire…? »_** Siffla la voix. **_« … Oh…_** (un ricanement résonna) **_Je vois… Tu es bien naïve de te croire capable de ça, Frisk. »_**

Elle refusait de briser cette nouvelle vie. De mettre en danger les deux mondes et de réduire à néant ce qu'ils avaient créés, ce qui était né entre eux… Elle ne voulait retrouver cette timeline que lorsque plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de leur existence commune. Rien, ni _personne_.

Inspirant longuement, elle avança encore sa main, n'étant plus séparée du point de non retour que de quelques centimètres. Elle sentait battre en elle ses souvenirs et sa Détermination. Quoi qu'il faille faire pour retrouver la sérénité, elle le ferait.

« _Tout va bien, Kiddo'. »_

Elle appuya.

La seconde d'après. Frisk sût que quelque chose d'anormale venait de se produire.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce premier chapitre!**

 **(Vous aviez capté que Sans lit Harry Potter et Les Reliques de la Mort?)**

 **(Pardon pour le jeu de mots avec Câlin et Calcium)**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review pour exprimer votre avis, positif ou négatif :D**

 **(et pardon pour les possibles fautes laissées au détour d'un mot)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Erreur ø Fíchięr cørrompù

**Howdy! Voici tout chaud tout bon, comme une tarte à la cannelle et au caramel, le chapitre 2 de "Némophile"!**

 **Par ailleurs j'avais oublié de dire un truc dans mon chapitre précédent : Oui j'ai genré Frisk et Chara et oui j'ai donné un âge à Frisk. Ne pas le faire aurait été relativement compliqué sur une fic à plusieurs chapitres doooonc voilà x) (en vrai je m'excuse, pardon, j'ai souillé ce qui fait que ce jeu est aussi cool, désolée. Keur)**

 **Petit instant réponse aux reviews et je vous laisse à votre lecture :**

 **Tempymeune : J'espère décrire assez bien ce bordel pour que tu t'y retrouves dans cet univers alternatif '-' En tout cas c'est toujours très très chouette d'avoir des remarques sur l'écriture, parce que bon, les fanfics sont avant tout un entraînement à ça :D (enfin pour moi...). En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant que le premier (keur)**

 **Ael Dragon : Ahah c'est vrai que j'ai toujours préféré imaginer Frisk et Chara en filles, peut-être parce que c'est moins courant dans les RPG .-. En tout cas je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu :3**

 **Jafaden : Toute review fait plaisir, longue ou non :D Courage avec tes partiels !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Erreur. ££ø!Fíchięr cørrompū%%**

Frisk ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus d'elle, le ciel était si haut qu'il paraissait blanc. Elle se frotta la tête et se redressa, quelques fleurs dorées tombant de ses cheveux bruns emmêlés et de son habituel pull bleu à rayures magenta. Attrapant directement le bâton posé à côté du lit de fleurs, elle commença à s'avancer dans le dédale des ruines.

Rien ne semblait bien différent de d'habitude, si ce n'est la drôle d'impression qu'elle ressentait depuis le _reset_. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'appréhension de ce qu'elle allait faire. Ça la terrifiait, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour se débarrasser de Chara. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Qu'importe qu'elle doive tous les tuer dans cette timeline, si ça permettait à sa némésis d'être assez puissante pour l'affronter en face à face, alors elle le ferait.

« _Sois déterminée. »_ Pensa-t-elle en entrant dans une nouvelle pièce.

Un tapis d'herbe au milieu des pavés éclairé par une fissure au plafond, le reste était plongé dans le noir. Une fleur jaune lui tournait le dos, sa tête pointant vers le sol. Quand Frisk s'approcha, la fleur se retourna, au centre de ses pétales déchirés se dessinait une figure aux traits agressifs, affublée d'une gueule aux petites dents pointues. Identifiant le nouveau venu, son expression s'apaisa.

-Tu… Oh tu n'es pas un monstre… Je… Excuse moi, Humain, je ne t'aurais pas attaqué de toute façon… C'est juste un moyen de me faire passer pour plus puissant que je ne suis…

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Asriel. Siffla Frisk en croisant les bras. On se connaît.

Il eut l'air sincèrement surprit. Quelque chose semblait vraiment anormal. Balayant ses doutes et connaissant la nature manipulatrice de la fleur, elle lui passa devant sans lui accorder un regard.

-Une minute ! Comment connais tu mon-… (Le végétal réapparut en face d'elle) Arrête! C'est… Écoute moi, s'il te plaît. Je… Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et j'ignore comment tu me connais. Mais… Reprenons en aux présentations ok…?

S'éclaircissant brièvement la gorge, il reprit :

-Howdy …Je suis Flowey. Flowey The Flower. (Il tenta de faire un clin d'oeil qui releva plus du pitoyable qu'autre chose) Bienvenu dans l'Underground. … Et… Tu t'appelles…?

-Frisk Dr-… Juste Frisk.

Ça n'eut pas l'air d'éveiller un quelconque souvenir chez Flowey.

Les interrogations se multipliaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Outre les changements radicaux du caractère du Prince déchu, Frisk remarqua une absence à laquelle elle n'avait tout d'abord pas prêté attention depuis son réveil : Chara avait désertée son esprit.

Asriel eut comme un sursaut -s'il était possible pour une fleur de sursauter.

-Je… Je l'entend arriver …! Oh… Oh elle ne faut pas qu'elle te trouve, Frisk.

-Qui ça? Marmonna la concernée, agacée d'avoir été sortie de ses pensées.

-Va-t-en d'ici, idiote ! Cria Flowey, réellement paniqué et agitant ses pétales décharnés dans tous les sens. Tire toi de là, où ce soir ta tombe sera creusée !

Sentant pointer l'anomalie de cette timeline, Frisk commença à détaler mais quelqu'un l'agrippa par le pull et la souleva de terre.

-Quelle misérable petite créature ! Chantonna une voix familière et pourtant si différente de celle qu'elle connaissait.

Tournant la tête, tant bien que mal, vers celle qu'elle considérait depuis des mois comme sa mère, Frisk sentit un immense frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Hormis ses vêtements habituellement mauves devenus noirs et ses cornes bien plus pointues, ce qui l'effraya le plus furent les yeux de Toriel : Jaunes, aux iris rouges, exprimant une malfaisance et une haine inouïe. Elle essaya de se dégager, remarquant au passage que l'herbe était calcinée là où Flowey avait disparut. Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle glissa hors de son large pull et à peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol qu'elle détala à toute vitesse. Le grondement presque animal qui résonna dans son dos suffit à la convaincre d'accélérer. Grimpant les escaliers de la pièce suivante presque à quatre pattes, Frisk atteignit la nouvelle salle rapidement mais se retrouva coincée face au premier puzzle. Usant de sa mémoire, elle vînt appuyer sur quatre dalles avant d'actionner le levier. Son sang battait à ses tempes autant que sa détermination l'empêchait de s'écrouler à bout de souffle. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un courant d'air froid qui s'engouffra sous son t-shirt.

-Frisk ! L'appela la voix de Flowey. Par ici !

Derrière un pont surplombant une rivière agitée, la jeune fille repéra la fleur en train d'abaisser un levier à l'aide d'une de ses branches de ronces. En passant le pont dont le piège avait été levé, elle sentit une déflagration près de ses pieds et bondit en avant, évitant de peu une boule de feu lancée par Toriel, plusieurs mètres derrière eux. Elle s'égratigna les genoux et les paumes, grimaçant de douleur en se relevant. Rejoignant malgré tout la fleur dorée, elle continua sa course qui fût définitivement stoppée par le pont plein de piques métalliques dont elle avait oubliée le chemin à suivre pour qu'ils s'abaissent. Essoufflée, elle échangea un regard désolé avec Flowey.

-Elle ne me fera pas de mal… Murmura Frisk, autant pour elle même que son compagnon de galère. J'en suis sûr…

-Je t'aurais prévenu, Humain, ici… (Flowey reprenait difficilement son souffle) C'est tuer ou être tué.

Ses paroles semblèrent nobles et désespérées, comme si elle endurait ce cauchemars depuis des années.

Flowey s'enfonça dans la terre au moment même que Toriel s'arrêtait derrière Frisk. Celle ci se retourna, attendant le coup fatal. Coup qui ne vînt pas. Elle leva la tête et celle qu'elle avait fuit lâcha le pull en partie brulé sur son visage.

-Tu es sacrément énergique dis moi… Mais il se fait tard, mon enfant. Tu ne voudrais pas risquer de mourir dans les Ruines au milieu de la nuit n'est-ce pas?

Sa voix était toujours aussi glaciale et effrayante, mais son inquiétude (si c'en était) semblait sincère. N'attendant pas d'approbation de la part de Frisk, Toriel avança, désamorçant le piège sans problème. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, l'humaine la suivit, restant cependant méfiante et sur ses gardes. Mais l'ancienne Reine de l'Underground ne semblait pas envisager de l'attaquer.

Avançant dans les couloirs labyrinthiques des Ruines, Frisk se permit de réfléchir posément. Toutes ses anomalies l'avaient complètement sortie de son objectif principal : faire déborder sa détermination pour rendre sa puissance à Chara et s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais l'absence de cette dernière dans son esprit l'avait passablement déstabilisée, sans compter le changement radical des monstres à son égard.

 _« Flowey amicale… Toriel qui essaie de me faire la peau… C'est à n'y rien comprendre… »_

Quelque chose c'était passé lors du _reset_. Quelque chose l'avait traînée dans cette Timeline inconnue, ou pire : quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait probablement poussée au _reset_ , en sachant pertinemment que l'anomalie aurait lieu. Et l'absence de Chara n'était pas anodine à cette histoire, Frisk en était sûre.

Elles arrivèrent devant la maison de la maîtresse des lieux. L'endroit était sombre et inquiétant. Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, Frisk crut apercevoir Flowey un court instant ; sûrement les ombres lui jouaient-elles des tours. Pénétrant la bâtisse, elle sentit l'obscurité des Ruines se refermer sur elle en même temps que les lourdes portes en bois d'ébène condamnaient la sortie.

La maison était sensiblement la même, si l'on mettait de côté la colère et, bizarrement, la tristesse qui se dégageaient de chaque parcelle de mur, de chaque objet…

La main de Toriel saisit la sienne, son poil était dru, contrairement à celui de la Toriel qu'elle connaissait. Sa Toriel qui s'était occupée d'elle comme de sa propre enfant et dont…

 _« Dont j'ai supprimé l'existence et les souvenirs sans hésitation… »_ Songea Frisk, prise d'un violent sentiment de remord.

L'autre Toriel l'emmena au fond du couloir principale de la maison. S'arrêtant devant la porte que Frisk connaissait déjà bien, elle l'ouvrit et posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille, essayant de la caresser mais le geste était quelque peu bourru et ne manqua pas de sonner un peu la jeune fille qui chancela un court instant.

-Vas donc te reposer, mon enfant. Tu dois être épuisée.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais l'idée de s'endormir avec cette Toriel ci, dans le même endroit qu'elle, ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Frisk entra néanmoins dans la chambre et se glissa sous les draps, se promettant de ne dormir que d'un oeil.

.-.-.-.-.

 ** _« Alors, Frisk? Surprise? »_**

La voix ne raisonnait pas directement dans sa tête, mais partout autour d'elle. Chara.

Pourquoi n'intervenait elle que maintenant? Dans ses rêves qui plus est…

 ** _« Je ressens ta détresse, tes interrogations… Pourquoi cette timeline? Qui sont ses gens que tu crois connaître mais qui ne sont en rien ceux que tu as déjà rencontré? Pourquoi ta chère et aimée Goat Mom a essayée de te tuer? Tant de questions… »_**

Frisk recula un peu. Ainsi ses suspicions se confirmaient peu à peu, Chara était bien derrière tout ça. Une brume pourpre lui arrivait à mi-mollet, elle sentait comme des picotements sur sa peau.

 ** _« Ne fais pas la surprise. Es tu vraiment si étonnée que ça? Je te pensais moins idiote. … Que vas tu faire maintenant? Coincée dans cet Underground, que ma puissance à créée? »_**

 _« Créée…? »_

La faiblesse de cet Asriel -ou plutôt Flowey- s'expliquait… La première enfant tombée ne lui avait sans doute jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir attaqué les hommes qui l'avaient battu à mort.

 ** _« Tu joueras selon mes règles Frisk. Tu les tueras tous. Tu n'auras d'autres choix pour venir à moi, car ils te tueront tous aussi longtemps que tu les laisseras en vie. Ta violence me fera grandir, Frisk. Tu les haïras tous, les tuer fera naître en toi un sentiment de libération. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tu ne les retrouveras pas. J'ai gagné. »_**

Ces deux derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure mais Frisk se réveilla comme si quelqu'un venait de lui hurler dans les oreilles. Transpirante et le coeur battant la chamade, elle sentait des larmes de détresse couler le long de ses joues. Jamais plus elle ne reverrait ceux qui lui était cher.

 _« Je suis condamnée… »_

-Condamnée… Répéta-t-elle, à haute voix.

L'âme de Frisk brillait secrètement sous sa peau,faiblissant quelque peu. Sa détermination commençait à disparaître comme neige au soleil. La chambre était plongée dans un silence glaciale, pourtant une douce odeur sucrée contrastait avec tout cela.

Aux pieds du lit, une part de tarte était posée.

* * *

 **#ambiance**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Si c'est le cas -ou pas d'ailleurs- vous pouvez laisser une ch'tite review ça fait plaisir '.'**

 **Bisous les bb**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fleurs Dorées

**Hello hello! Un chapitre 3 tout frais qui arrive en fin de journée c'est pas beau?**

 **Je répond au review et c'est ti-par pour le chapitre !**

 **Ael : Si l'idée des perso "reverse" te plaît alors j'espère que tu aimeras voir notre cher Sans national qui ne devrait pas tarder... =3**

 **Jafaden : Yaaaay à mort les partiels :D Pour ce que va faire Frisk... Bah réponse dans ce chapitre!**

 **Kraagenskull : J'en connais un qui va aimer ce chapitre bizarrement... J'essais de faire gaffe aux fautes, promis :c**

 **Amandinesaot : Howdy l'amie ! Ta review est beaucoup trop adorable et m'a fait chaud au coeur :3 Merci beaucoup du coup (et courage pour l'histoire des arts !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Fleurs dorées.**

Grignotant distraitement la part de tarte -un peu brûlée- qu'elle avait trouvée à son réveil, Frisk réfléchissait : Que faire? Continuer sur sa lancée et éliminer quiconque ce dresserait face à elle? Ce serait entrer dans le jeu de Chara et elle s'y refusait. Si tout ici était inversé, alors la façon d'atteindre sa némésis pour être de taille à l'affronter aussi. Il ne s'agissait plus de lui rendre sa puissance pour qu'elle puisse avoir une enveloppe charnelle qui lui soit propre, mais l'affaiblir suffisamment pour que justement, elle retrouve une forme matérielle. Sur ce point, la créatrice de cette timeline avait été claire : c'est en jouant selon ses règles qu'elle la ferait triompher. Mais serait il possible d'épargner les monstres de cet Underground? Rien que Toriel avait manquée de la tuer, et elle n'avait même pas encore essayé de sortir des Ruines. Encore un peu étourdie pour envisager cette option tout de suite, elle se décida à aller explorer la maison. En premier lieu, elle entra dans la chambre de Toriel qui était bizarrement très similaire à l'autre, si l'on oubliait les couleurs plus sombres des murs et des draps ainsi que l'odeur de renfermé. Sur la table était aussi posé le même petit carnet, bien qu'il ne soit pas un recueil de mauvaises blagues mais une liste de choses à faire dont les premiers points étaient :

1)Aller botter le cul de ce sombre imbécile qu'est Asgore.

2)Faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes cet insupportable inconnu venant à ma porte pour raconter ses blagues salaces (le tuer semble être une bonne idée).

Le reste des points était du même acabit et laissa une drôle d'impression à Frisk. Ainsi, dans cette Timeline, Toriel ne supportait pas Sans? À moins qu'ici ce ne soit pas le squelette qui vienne faire des blagues…

Elle se décida à ouvrir la fenêtre, trouvant vite l'air assez lourd. Les ténèbres semblaient régner sur les Ruines et seuls les quelques mètres alentours de la maison baignaient dans une lumière rougeâtre. Un mouvement attira son oeil au sol : la terre était mouvante. Une seconde plus tard, Flowey en émergeait.

-Frisk ! Mon dieu, tu es vivante… Je n'y croyais plus…

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne me ferait rien.

-Restes sur tes gardes… M'est avis qu'elle ne va pas rester amicale bien longtemps…

Elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel bien qu'elle ait le même point de vue que la fleur.

-Tu m'as l'air complètement perdue ici… Ecoutes, je vais venir à l'entrée d'où tu es venue. Trouve quelque chose qui puisse faire office de pot et rejoins moi. Tu auras besoin de mon aide, Frisk.

Celle ci opina. Flowey n'avait pas tord, c'était un Underground inconnu pour elle, et un guide ne serait pas de trop. D'autant que pour l'instant, le prince déchu semblait être le seul à ne montrer aucune hostilité envers elle, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. De fait, à peine le végétal disparut il sous terre qu'elle retourna dans la chambre où elle avait dormit et ouvrit l'armoire qui s'y trouvait. Après une minute de fouille au milieu de vêtements poussiéreux, elle dénicha une vieille paire de bottines marrons, usées et aux la semelles décollées. Elle garda la moins abîmée des deux et laissa l'autre dans l'armoire.

Devant les grandes portes noires, elle jeta un regard à droite et à gauche avant de les entrouvrir. Flowey l'attendait déjà et son expression parût parfaitement outrée en voyant la bottine.

-Une chaussure…? Sérieusement, toi qui semble connaître mon ancienne identité, c'est franchement dégradant…

-Ne fais pas la fine bouche, tu crois qu'on a le temps de te trouver un pot sertit de diamants? Siffla Frisk.

Vexée dans son orgueil, la fleur se laissa sortir de terre et mettre dans la bottine, non sans grimacer de dégoût. La jeune fille ajouta un peu plus de terre et retourna dans la maison après avoir prit soin de refermer les portes sans bruit. C'est en tendant l'oreille, pour vérifier que Toriel ne l'ait pas entendue, que Frisk se rendit compte du calme abyssal dans lequel était plongé l'entièreté du lieu. Vérifiant le salon, la cuisine puis chacune des chambres (où elle dégota une sacoche où elle mit Flowey, celui ci observait chaque centimètre carré de la maison avec un air profondément attristé) , elle finit par revenir dans l'entrée et fit face aux escaliers menant à sa liberté. Prudente, elle s'y avança et descendit en tenant la rampe d'une main, la sangle de l'autre.

-Ça ne sent pas bon du tout, Frisk… Murmura Flowey en se tassant dans son pot de fortune.

Ses pétales décharnés tremblotaient nerveusement à mesure que Frisk atteignait la dernière marche. Une fois en bas, elle vit Toriel au milieu du long couloir. Elle avait dût l'entendre arriver car elle soupira immédiatement :

-Je savais que tu viendrais, mon enfant… Tu n'es pas différente des autres…

-Mam-… Madame je… Je dois partir.

Elle daigna lui lancer un regard par dessus son épaule et sa pupille sembla se rétrécir en apercevant la fleur.

-Tu as emmené de la vermine avec toi à ce que je vois… Siffla l'ancienne Reine avec mécontentement. Je refuse de te voir fuir comme tous les autres, mon enfant… Tu ne partiras pas.

Elle avança rapidement et Frisk la vit disparaître au détour du couloir. Ainsi, tout se déroulait de la même manière… Chara c'était même débrouillée pour créer des souvenirs à cette Toriel. Passant une main sur les pétales de Flowey, qu'elle sentait trembler contre elle, Frisk avança dans le couloir. Une lueur dorée attira son regard à sa droite, Asriel la vit aussi et sembla comprendre qu'elle était, tout autant que lui, capable de manier les _timelines_. Frisk y passa la main et continua son chemin, emplie de détermination.

Toriel était dos aux portes et l'arrivée de l'adolescente fit naître un sourire de dément sur ses lèvres. Frisk entendit Flowey supplier de la tuer, assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

« _Je commence à comprendre les règles de ton jeu Chara… »_ Songea l'humaine.

-Si tu refuses de m'obéir, alors je devrais te tuer, mon enfant. Je préfère te savoir morte ici, plutôt que d'ignorer ce que fera Asgore si tu parviens à l'atteindre… (Frisk déposa le sac à ses pieds et approcha) Tu trouveras la mort entre mes mains jeune Humaine…

Malgré la folie qui émanait d'elle, Toriel semblait surtout éprise d'une grande tristesse.

« _La mort est un acte du coeur…* »_

La pensée lui était venue un peu de nul part, elle ne savait plus qui avait dit ça, mais cela correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'était Toriel actuellement. Se mettant en garde, elle se prépara à éviter la première attaque de la souveraine. La déflagration qu'elle se prit de plein fouet la seconde d'après fit voler son âme en éclat d'un seul coup. Le rire de Chara raisonna.

.-.-.-.-.

Une inspiration de nouveau né qui déploie les poumons si vite qu'on a l'impression de les sentir flamber sous les côtes. La peau picotant encore. L'odeur de la mort qui s'échappe. Debout dans le couloir, près de la lueur dorée, Frisk tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, bien que le choc de l'attaque, qui venait de la tuer, la secouait encore.

-Je te l'avais dit… Murmura Flowey, de nouveau contre elle. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, elle les a tous tués avant toi et… Une minute… Qu'y-a-t-il sur ta tête…?

Elle y porta machinalement la main et celle ci entra en contact avec une sorte de tige. Remontant les doigts de quelques centimètres, elle put sentir comme des pétales. Elle essaya de l'arracher mais, en plus de déclencher une grande douleur, la fleur -c'est en tout cas ce que cela semblait être- semblait durement accrochée à son crâne.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé, Chara…? »_

Elle laissa retomber sa main et avança de nouveau le long du couloir. Toriel l'y attendait encore et ne sembla pas vraiment faire attention à la fleur qui venait de pousser sur le crâne de celle qu'elle c'était décidée à éliminer. Elle posa le sac à nouveau et cette fois ci, Frisk esquiva l'attaque à quelques centimètres près.

Contre toute attente, elle la conjura de l'épargner. Le regard de Toriel se fit plus dur et la seconde attaque d'avantage puissante. Elle ne put pas l'éviter complètement mais limita les dégâts au mieux.

Elle implora à nouveau. L'attaque qui suivit l'acheva. Et le rire, encore, raisonna.

.-.-.-.-.

Nouvelle renaissance douloureuse. Nouveau soupire désolé du prince déchu. Nouvelle fleur sur son crâne. Elle commençait à comprendre que Chara se moquait ouvertement d'elle avec ça mais fit comme si de rien n'était, se refusant à lui procurer le plaisir de la voir souffrir.

Nouvelle avancée dans le couloir et toujours la même rencontre à son bout.

Poser le sac, éviter, supplier.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas, mon enfant…? Finit par demander la gardienne des Ruines après plusieurs attaques. Je veux juste t'empêcher de souffrir… Tu n'auras plus la moindre douleur dans la mort, alors qu'au dehors…

Frisk savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas encaisser une attaque supplémentaire. Alors elle implora la miséricorde de Toriel une dernière fois. N'y croyant plus, elle faillit s'écrouler en voyant la Reine baisser les bras et la tête.

-Me voilà bien ridicule… De quoi ai-je l'air…? Même pas fichue de tuer une enfant et… Pour son propre bien qui plus est… Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelais et tu ignores même mon nom…

La concernée s'approcha, récupérant son sac en boitillant et vînt poser une main sur son épaule aux poils drus.

-Vous êtes Toriel, Reine légitime du Royaume de l'Underground.

-Comment tu…?

Elle n'acheva pas sa question, ayant de toute façon les idées trop peu claires et se redressa, fouillant une de ses poches. Elle colla ce qu'elle en sortit sur la joue éraflée de Frisk.

-… Va-t-en, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Murmura-t-elle. Mais avant… Dis moi juste ton prénom, s'il te plaît…

-Frisk.

Elle répéta le nom et, d'un geste qui se voulait tendre, lui caressa la tête avec un sourire triste. Ses yeux jaunes et rouges brillaient quelque peu. Elle commença à avancer dans le couloir pour retourner chez elle.

-Adieu. Mon enfant.

-Au revoir. Goat Mom.

Cela ne signifiait sans doute rien pour cette Toriel, mais Frisk ressentait le profond besoin de dire ce surnom à voix haute depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Même si elle ne la vit pas -car elle avait déjà passée la porte- Toriel c'était arrêtée au milieu du couloir à l'entente du surnom.

.-.-.-.-.

Traversant une nouvelle pièce sombre, Frisk sentit un vent frais mordre ses joues. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le pansement sur son visage, puis les deux tiges sortant de son crâne. Une bourrasque plus froide et plus forte l'accueillit quand elle ouvrit les dernières portes des Ruines. Flowey se colla contre son pull, appréciant visiblement peu le climat glacial de Snowdin.

La forêt lugubre se dressant en face d'eux fit frissonner Frisk, tout comme la première fois qu'elle s'y était aventurée. Commençant son périple, elle entendait chacun de ses pas faire craquer la neige en un bruit plutôt agréable, rassurant.

-Comment as tu su qu'elle finirait par t'épargner…?

-Une… Une intuition, je suppose.

Aiguë était le bruit du vent sifflant entre les branches des arbres. Froide était la neige qui rentrait dans ses chaussures quand elles s'enfonçaient trop profondément dans les flocons.

Celui qu'elle attendait, qui devait arriver derrière elle, ne sembla pas se manifester. La branche qu'elle enjamba au milieu du chemin ne se brisa pas et arrivée au pont, aucun bruit de pas ne se fit entendre.

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Murmura Flowey.

Frisk laissa sa main aller contre les feuilles du végétal pour le rassurer, celui ci sortit une de ses racine de terre et l'enroula autour de son index. Le vent semblait sortir du gouffre et la fit un peu chanceler avant qu'elle n'ait atteint l'autre côté du pont. Quand ses pieds retrouvèrent le chemin neigeux, elle ne put retenir un soupire soulagé. À sa gauche se trouvait à nouveau la lueur dorée dans laquelle elle passa la main, se sentant regagner en énergie. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, sans bruit.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens… C'est une bien jolie fleur qui se présente là. Railla une voix qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.

Sentant Flowey resserrer l'emprise sur son doigt, les battements de son coeur accéléraient quelque peu. Elle osa pourtant pivoter lentement pour faire face à celui dont elle redoutait la présence depuis qu'elle avait quitté les ruines. Il sortit de l'ombre, lentement, un sourire carnassier étirant ses joues osseuses. Ce Sans était en tous points différent à celui qu'elle connaissait : l'air malfaisant, des dents taillées en pointes dont une de couleur dorée, des vêtements aux nuances noires et rouges, et une large brisure sur le haut de son crâne. S'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi venant de lui, elle resta sur ses gardes. Bizarrement, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il lui tendit simplement la main. Méfiante, elle la serra, remarquant au passage que les os de ses doigts étaient pointus. Aucun coussin péteur ne vînt interrompre la lourdeur de cet échange.

-J'ai plus pour habitude de déflorer plutôt qu'humer le parfum de vos pétales. Ricana-t-il avec regard féroce.

La gêne et le frisson de répulsion qu'elle ressentit la crispèrent complètement. Elle se refusait à l'imaginer faire **la** chose. D'autant qu'elle était sûr qu'il n'en était physiologiquement pas capable. Se souvenant du second point du carnet de Toriel, elle relativisa, devinant que ce Sans était maître dans le domaine de l'obscénité. Elle sentit sa main être serrée d'avantage et grimaça.

-Frisk… Faisons nous la malle! Chuchota Flowey en tirant son autre main, qu'il tenait toujours entre ses racines.

La concernée opina et s'extirpa de l'étreinte du squelette. Celui ci enfonça quelque peu sa tête entre ses épaule (la fourrure grisâtre accrochée à sa capuche fit d'avantage d'ombre sur son visage) et lui fit un clin d'oeil des plus dédaigneux.

-Au plaisir de se revoir, joli-coeur. Et prends garde si jamais ton chemin croise celui de mon frangin. Il a… une passion **mortelle** pour les humains…

S'apprêtant à répondre, Frisk eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il avait disparut.

-Allons nous en… Le village de Snowdin ne doit plus être bien loin, et je préfère ne pas attendre qu'il change d'avis sur le fait de nous laisser en vie…  
-Tu as raison.

Frottant les fleurs sur son crâne, comme pour vérifier qu'elles soient toujours là, Frisk continua sa route.

* * *

 ***C'est une citation de Paul Valéry, je ne sais pas si elle peut-être interprétée comme telle mais je trouve que ça collait bien à la situation. Et puis ça me permet d'assumer ma filière littéraire jusqu'au bout.**

 **Pour ceux qui appréhendent une fanfic remplie de lemon suite aux piques de Sans, n'ayez crainte : il n'en sera rien. Déjà parce que pour moi, Frisk est asexuelle et qu'en plus Sans bah... Voilà les ecto-bite c'est pas franchement mon tripe. Donc pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau, j'ai juste choisi d'en faire un personnage qui joue de sa perversité et mesquinerie.**

 **Hésitez pas à lâcher une review, ça fait plaisir.  
**

 **Et je vous embrasse les fesses !**


	4. Chapitre 4:  La conscience naît-

**Hola tout le monde ! C'est tipar pour le chapitre 4 dont j'aime le titre par dessus tout et qui est vachement long comparé aux autres chap', putaing.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Caterpillar's Dream : Oh yes une fan de Loki eheheh, je suis joie. Me voilà ravie de faire apprécier une fic à quelqu'un qui n'ait pas très familier avec le matériaux de base ! :D En tout cas merci pour ce pavé (j'aime les reviews-pavées) et désolée pour les quelques fautes :c J'espère que la suite te plaira =D**

 **Ael Dragon : Ui ui ui, c'est bien un mix des deux AU (en plus je l'ai dit dans le résumé de la fic buh ;-;). En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire te plaît et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas avec les prochains chapitres !**

 **Kayou : ton pseudo est rigolo (je tenais à le dire) et voilà la suite =D Keur et merci :3**

 **Amandinesaot : Howdy ! En effet je ship plutôt pas mal Pap' et Mettaton mais je ne pense pas laisser une grande place à ce ship dans cette histoire, peut-être dans une prochaine fic qui sait? Des bisous girl**

 **Jafaden : Ahah, Mad et son TN de la mort x') Et pardon pour les fautes ;-; j'ai énormément de mal à me corriger sur mon ordinateur :( J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, bisous sur ton bedon aussi !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : « La conscience naît parfois de ses remords »**

Il commença à neiger alors que Frisk savait n'être plus qu'à une heure de marche du village. Flowey tremblait contre sa cuisse et elle sentait que son propre corps fatiguait.

-On pourrait trouver un abri… Proposa la fleur. Le temps de se reposer un peu?

Sachant qu'une sorte de kiosque en bois se trouvait non loin de là, elle acquiesça et avança. Au moment où le dit kiosque entra dans son champ de vision, une voix familière se fit entendre au loin, elle semblait colérique et se rapprochait beaucoup trop rapidement. Accélérant sa marche, Frisk atteignit le kiosque in extremis et se cacha derrière, au moment même où celui à qui appartenait la voix entrait dans la clairière.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'arrive PAS à y croire ! Sans, stupide tas d'os flemmard et incompétent, comment as tu osé me trahir de la sorte ?!

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir, Boss. Il était juste beaucoup trop puissant pour moi. Tu aurais vu ses yeux de dément. Répondit la voix moqueuse du petit squelette.

-Tu es FAIBLE, Sans. Et c'est pour ça que tu es incapable de n'intercepter qu'un seul humain désarmé !

-Wow, tu me blesses dans mon orgueil en parlant comme ça, Pap'. Franchement, c'est cruel de ta part.

Si le sarcasme était matériel, il ferait probablement le poids d'une immense enclume. Ce qui surprit d'avantage Frisk n'était pas le fait que Sans se foute ouvertement de son frère et qui plus est l'appelle « Boss », mais plutôt que ce même frère n'exprime que dégoût et agacement en s'adressant au petit squelette. Bien que celui ci ne lui ai pas inspiré une grande sympathie, elle ne pu retenir un léger sentiment de pitié, bien que les remarques ne semblent pas le blesser outre mesure.

-Tu as intérêt à le retrouver, Sans ! Aussi faible sois tu…

-Je ferais mon possible, **Boss** …

Il avait craché le surnom comme du poison, cette fois. Frisk entendit les pas précipités de Papyrus s'éloigner et se permit de respirer normalement à nouveau.

-Tu sais Joli-Coeur, si tu veux être discrète, la prochaine fois tu ferais mieux d'effacer tes traces. Railla Sans. Surtout quand il neige.

En se relevant, sa tête heurta le comptoir sous lequel elle s'était cachée, ce qui déclencha le rire rocailleux du squelette. Elle sortit de sa cachette en frottant la zone endolorie de son crâne, échangeant un regard mauvais avec son vis-à-vis, mais forcée de constater qu'il avait raison.

-Heureusement pour toi, mon frangin est plus stupide que ce qu'il prétend. Sinon tu aurais signé ton arrêt de mort.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'emmener à lui …?

-Ma flemme est immense, d'autant que je n'ai pas plus envie que ça de lui rendre service. Et puis, ta présence, en plus de m'intéresser, apporte un peu de changement à ce bled barbant. Tant que tu pourras être vivante, j'aurais un agréable passe-temps. Je ne vais tout de même pas précipiter le retour de mon ennui. … Je peux te demander quelque chose Joli-Coeur ?

Elle lâcha un « vas-y » las, malgré les petit « non non, surtout pas ! » de Flowey qui essayait en vain de détourner son attention pour continuer leur chemin.

-C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

-Je-… Heu… Frisk.

La question l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas sût quoi répondre sur le coup. Le squelette répéta son nom, d'un air pensif, voire rêveur, avant de reprendre son air narquois :

-Ça t'embête que je continue de t'appeler Joli-Coeur? Non parce que Frisk… Ça craint comme blaze. D'ailleurs, les fleurs que t'as sur le crâne, c'est un effet de style ou un truc de naissance ? Ça donne un effet très Nymphe tu sais, les jeunes filles amoureuses de la nature, réputées pour leurs nombreuses aventures…

Rentrant les mains dans les manches de son pull, Frisk rougit d'agacement et serra les dents. Préférant ne pas répondre, elle finit par suivre les conseils de Flowey et tourna le dos au squelette. Elle découvrit une source de lumière dorée où elle passa la main.

-Hé P'tite Fleur… On ne t'as jamais apprit à ne pas tourner le dos à un potentiel danger …? Demanda Sans, d'une voix sombre et même profondément colérique.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'ignorer et reprendre sa route, un étrange bruit se déclencha derrière elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un quart de tour et d'entendre Flowey crier :

-Frisk attention !

Elle eut soudainement l'impression d'être transpercée par mille aiguilles brulantes. Contrairement aux attaques de Toriel, celle ci mit plusieurs secondes immensément douloureuses à la tuer. Un rire raisonna quand son âme éclata. Mais ce n'était pas celui de Chara.

.-.-.-.-.

Elle eut l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemars, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air glacée et le corps tremblant comme jamais. La lueur dorée se tenait en face d'elle et Flowey essayait de la calmer en frottant ses feuilles contre sa main. Frisk, encore frissonnante, se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Personne. Elle passa une main sur sa tête et sentit une nouvelle fleur, plus proche de son visage cette fois.

-Oh Frisk… Frisk je suis désolé je… J'aurais dû surveiller tes arrières et… Oh pardon…

-Ça… Ça va… Murmura l'Humaine, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Tu veux faire une pause…?

-Non… Plus vite on arrivera au village, mieux ce sera…

Elle avança rapidement, de peur de recroiser **_sa_** route. Le fait qu'il l'ait agressé l'avait plus meurtrie que l'attaque en elle même. Jamais elle ne pensais le voir lever les armes contre elle… Mais peut-être n'était-ce lié qu'à cette timeline défectueuse. Toujours est il que de le voir, **_lui_** , la tuer c'était…

-Frisk… Tu ne viens pas d'ici, pas vrai…? Se risqua à demander le Prince déchu, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

-Pardon ?

-Si tu nous connais tous c'est parce que tu viens de… _D'ailleurs_. N'est-ce pas ? D'une autre timeline ?

-… C'est possible, oui.

-Les gens là bas, de chez toi, ils sont différents d'ici, hein ? Pas agressifs, ni mauvais ?

-Écoute Asriel, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me souvenir de comment était mon « chez moi » maintenant. Surtout quand je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir le retrouver.

-Je comprends, oui, désolé.

La fleur baissa la tête vers le sol, regardant les pieds de Frisk faire craquer la neige.

Le village de Snowdin finit par apparaître dans leur champ de vision, faisant naître deux discrets sourires sur leurs lèvres. L'endroit était semblable aux souvenirs de Frisk : les décoration de Noël accrochées aux toits des habitations et des commerces, le sapin se dressant au milieu de la grande rue commerçante, la « Librarby » et… Tous ses habitants, qui regardèrent Frisk et Flowey passer d'un oeil mauvais. Elle savait que de l'autre côté du village l'attendrait Papyrus, aussi préféra-t-elle traîner dans le centre-ville, histoire de retarder l'échéance de son combat. Elle se demanda si, ici, Papyrus avait réussit à intégrer la garde royale. Au vu de la manière dont il rabaissait son frère, elle aurait tendance à croire que oui. Mais le fait que tout le monde soit foncièrement différent ici trompait peut-être sa déduction.

Elle entra dans une boutique , la vendeuse -une femme aux airs de lapin- la dévisagea un instant depuis son comptoir, ses yeux rouges allant de la fleur à l'humaine qui la transportait..

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je vais vous prendre (elle regarda les objets disposés sur l'étagère) des lapins à la cannelle.

-J'espère que vous avez de quoi payer. Siffla la vendeuse d'un air méfiant.

S'apprêtant à répondre à l'affirmative, elle se souvînt soudainement ne plus être dans sa _timeline_ et de fait, ne plus avoir le moindre argent sur elle. Elle retourna ses poches d'un geste profondément pitoyable.

-Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Tirez vous de là avant que je n'appelle le garde royal. Il sait y faire avec les vauriens de votre genre.

-Non, non attendez ! Lança Flowey, la tête enfouie dans le sac.

Il ressortit avec une pièce d'or entre les dents.

-On a de quoi payer ! Dit il après avoir craché la pièce sur le comptoir.

Elle fit mine de vérifier l'authenticité de la monnaie -marquée du sceau royal- avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Elle leur fit un signe de tête, comme quoi ils pouvaient partir avec leurs achats, sans pour autant se départir de sa suspicion apparente. Refermant la porte du magasin à reculons, Frisk se heurta à quelqu'un en sortant. Elle se retourna et identifia le monstre en se frottant l'épaule. Le Monster Kid. Il avait non plus un poncho jaune rayé mais une sorte de large t-shirt noir et rouge et ses yeux, comme tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrée ici, étaient rouges. C'est sans doute ce qui la troublait le plus : Les regards d'habitude si amicaux et emplis de bonnes intentions qui ne semblaient plus que lui souhaiter souffrance et désolation.

-Regarde où tu vas ! Gronda le gamin. … Eh, t'es pas d'ici toi ? T'es nouvelle ? J't'ai jamais vu dans le coin, et je connais **tout le monde** dans le coin. T'es qui ? Tu viens d'où ? Rah, tu sais quoi ? J'men fiche, réponds pas. T'as pas l'air nette. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir le Grand Papyrus, lui au moins saura quoi faire de toi. Et puis, si t'as rien à te reprocher ça devrait pas te faire flipper d'aller à sa rencontre.

« _Un vrai moulin à paroles… »_ Songea Frisk, restant néanmoins méfiante face au jeune adolescent.

Il n'avait pas l'air foncièrement dangereux, mais son attachement à la garde royale pouvait ici lui porter un bien plus grand préjudice que dans sa _timeline_ d'origine.

-Je m'y rendais. Assura-t-elle, essayant de paraître plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'était.

-Ah ouais ? Ricana-t-il. Bon, ben dans ce cas, je peux te dire adieux, minus.

Il fila en trébuchant, se vautrant de tout son long dans la neige avant de se relever, détalant de plus belle.

« _Certaines choses ne changent visiblement pas._ »

Tout en rangeant les lapins à la cannelle dans sa sacoche, Frisk se décida à traverser le village, sentant l'agressivité du regard des habitants sur elle. Gardant la tête baissée, elle continua d'avancer et passa devant une maison qu'elle connaissait bien. Celle de Sans et Papyrus. Cependant, elle était beaucoup moins chaleureuse : aucune décoration aux fenêtres ou à la porte, les volets de l'étage fermés, pas de lumière allumée à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle remarqua également était l'absence du cabanon à côté de la maison. Papyrus ne faisait donc pas de prisonnier.

Elle se risqua à venir coller son nez contre une des vitres du rez de chaussé, histoire de savoir si tout était vraiment si différent.

-Bah alors P'tite Fleur, on t'as jamais appris que ce n'était pas bien d'espionner chez les gens ? Railla quelqu'un dans son dos.

À l'entente de cette voix, son estomac se tordit douloureusement et la peur s'infiltra dans ses tripes comme du venin. Elle se retourna sans se décoller de la cloison, le coeur battant à ton rompre et son âme frissonnant sous sa peau. Le squelette l'observait, orbites plissées, son sourire toujours scotché au visage.

-T'en fais une de ces tête. La Mort est venue te faire une poignée de main, c'est ça ?

L'intonation qu'il prenait lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il se fichait d'elle et de ce qui lui était arrivée.

« _Mais… Non… Non il n'est pas capable de s'en souvenir… Asriel et moi sommes les seuls qui… Qui… »_ Elle n'alla pas au bout de sa pensée, trop apeurée et perdue pour être cohérente dans son raisonnement.

-Je crois que mon frère a eut vent de ton arrivée, il t'attend à l'unique sortie du village. … Eh oh? T'as perdu ta langue ?

Elle secoua la tête et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Sa réaction eut l'air d'amuser hautement Sans qui fouilla sa poche en ricanant. Il en sortit un hot dog qu'il lui fourra entre les mains avec un regard allusif.

-Ça te sera utile. Oh ne fais pas la puritaine, pour une fois que je ne pensais à rien de déplacé… Mais surtout ne me remercies pas, la gentillesse est inée chez moi. Au fait, sympa la nouvelle fleur. Bye Joli-Coeur.

Frisk le regarda s'éloigner, les mains serrant son « cadeau » encore toutes parcourues de tremblements. Flowey frotta sa tête aux pétales déchirés contre sa cuisse en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qui eurent plus ou moins l'effet escompté. L'humaine commençait à voir toute la dimension du cauchemars dans lequel elle était condamnée à rester enfermée. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais elle s'empressa de l'essuyer d'un revers de manche, refusant de se laisser abattre seulement maintenant.

« _Tu me manques Sans… Vous me manquez tous…_ »

La gorge serrée, elle glissa le hot dog dans son sac avec les confiseries achetées plus tôt et reprit sa route, d'un pas bien moins assuré qu'auparavant.

-Il doit il y avoir un autre chemin, Frisk… Murmura Asriel en essayant de croiser son regard.

-Il n'y en a pas. Crois moi. Répondit elle en passant les doigts dans une lueur dorée, sans s'arrêter.

Le blizzard se leva, ralentissant d'avantage leur avancée sans pour autant la stopper. Une haute silhouette finit par être aperçue, se dressant au milieu du chemin. Protégeant Flowey d'une main, son visage de l'autre contre les flocons, Frisk fit une halte à une dizaine de mètres de son vis à vis.

-Alors Sans ne s'est pas foutu de moi. Grinça Papyrus. Un humain a bel et bien débarqué dans l'Underground. Wo-wie. Ta dernière heure a sonnée, étranger. Moi (il fit un pas en avant), le Grand Papyrus (un second), signerait ton arrêt de mort.

-Je… Je ne souhaite pas te… Vous combattre ! Cria-t-elle presque pour que sa voix porte sur le vent.

Il éclata d'un grand rire qu'elle ne put qualifier autrement que de démoniaque. Le voyant approcher d'avantage, elle put constater qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le Papyrus qu'elle connaissait. À l'instar du Sans de cette _timeline_ , le grand squelette avait des vêtements noirs et rouges, bien loin de son costume habituel un peu ridicule mais tellement plus rassurant. Ses dents étaient aussi taillées en pointes ainsi que ses vertèbres, une fine fissure barrait son orbite gauche et ses pupilles étaient encore une fois de la même teinte rouges qui ne manqua pas de faire couler une longue sueur froide le long du dos de Frisk.

-Ton âme sera bientôt mienne, Humain. Acceptes ton exécution et ta douleur ne durera pas, ou alors affrontes moi. Quoiqu'il advienne, ton destin est scellé.

Plutôt que de répondre, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Cela sembla suffire au garde royal pour qu'il lance les hostilités : Une dizaine d'os sortant du sol lui transpercèrent le corps. Elle eut le temps de sentir son sang chaud s'écouler sur chacun des os qui trouait sa peau et ses organes, d'entendre le hurlement d'Asriel qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre hors de danger, avant que finalement, son âme ne la libère de la douleur en éclatant.

.-.-.-.-.

Vingt fois. Cela faisait très exactement vingt fois que Frisk renaissait près de la lueur dorée et qu'elle affrontait le brouillard et mourait. Chaque mort prononçait d'avantage le goût du sang qui emplissait sa bouche avant qu'elle ne pousse son dernier soupir provisoire. Les fleurs couvraient maintenant presque la totalité de ses deux yeux et elle avançait quasiment à l'aveuglette, guidée par la voix de Flowey qu'elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à laisser hors du combat, étant incapable d'éviter les attaques sans lui. Elle revînt, titubante, vers le garde royal et évita les lignées d'os prête à la transpercer de part en par, venant de toutes les directions possibles. Elle savait que si elle mourrait une nouvelle fois, les fleurs l'auraient complètement aveuglée. D'autant qu'elle se réveillait toujours plus faible.

Alors que Papyrus lui laissait un temps de repos après une de ses attaques -sûrement pour charger la suivante- qu'elle avait évitée non sans mal, Frisk se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Grand Papyrus. Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle et complètement épuisée.

-… Je considère cela comme une dernière volonté. Vas-y.

-Que fait un squelette qui se balance ?

C'est à peine si elle tenait debout, mais elle parvînt à soutenir le regard de son opposant. Celui ci haussa un sourcil -qu'il n'avait pas- et lui fit un mouvement de main comme quoi il ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors elle enchaîna :

-Il os-cille*.

Un lourd silence et le bruit du blizzard lui répondit. Attendant une nouvelle attaque et n'ayant plus la moindre force en réserve, elle se laissa tomber dans la neige. Asriel essayait en vain de la convaincre de se relever et d'enfin attaquer, ce qu'elle ne fit pas, préférant se recroqueviller en serrant le sac contre elle. Elle entendit le bruit des pas de Papyrus s'approcher et attendit, comptant ses propres respirations.

-Tseh. Cette blague était si mauvaise que je suis sûr que… (sa voix c'était comme éteinte mais il reprit) Que Sans aurait pu la faire. Tu me fais pitié, Humain. Mais tu ne feras pas long feu. Si ce ne sont pas mes armes qui te lèverons la vie, ce sera le froid. Profite de ton repos éternel, pitoyable créature, et savoure la clémence du Grand et Puissant Papyrus.

Il s'éloigna et le blizzard sembla redoubler. Frisk sentit ses joues se mouiller mais ne sût dire si c'était à cause de la neige ou parce qu'elle pleurait, peut-être les deux. Elle sentait sa vie, enfin ce qu'il en restait, s'échapper de son enveloppe charnelle. Était-ce là sa dernière mort … ?

-Frisk… Murmura Asriel. Frisk, ne laisse pas ta détermination disparaître, tout ne peut pas se finir ici … J'ai besoin de toi, Frisk … Lèves toi… Lèves toi s'il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas seul, je ne veux plus être seul…

Mais sa voix et ses sanglots semblaient lointains. À l'instant même où elle crû sentir son âme se briser, un lourd tissu lui tomba dessus. Il était chaud et apaisa les tremblements qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avoir jusqu'à présent. La voix qu'elle entendit sembla venir de très loin :

-Eh bien, eh bien … Tu fais bien peine à voir, Joli-Coeur.

Elle le reconnu mais, incapable de bouger, n'essaya même pas de le fuir. Elle se força de rester calme en se concentrant sur sa voix. Perdre partiellement la vue se révéla comme une source de triste bonheur un court instant.

« _Ils ont la même voix…_ » Songea-t-elle pour se rassurer, ses doigts caressant les pétales gelés de Flowey.

Sans l'observait, blottie dans la neige, son étrange couronne de fleurs comme posée sur sa tête et couvrant un de ses yeux. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à ses côtés, portant une de ses mains osseuses contre sa joue. Elle retint sa respiration et frissonna à ce contact. Son oeil valide croisa le regard rougeâtre du squelette. Il ne souriait pas et ça ne la rassura pas d'avantage.

-Enfile mon manteau. Dit il d'un murmure rauque en la redressant.

Elle s'exécuta, de peur de le contrarier une nouvelle fois et subir à nouveau le fait qu' ** _il_** la tue. Elle sentait sa tête tourner et ses idées fuser en désordre dans son esprit. Il passa une main dans son dos, l'autre derrière ses genoux et la souleva de neige**. Sans qu'un mot ne franchisse sa bouche, il avança, la serrant contre lui pour faire barrage au vent glacé, de sorte qu'il n'atteigne ni Frisk, ni Asriel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans un grotte, à l'entrée de Waterfall.

-Pourquoi …? Demanda Frisk, épuisée. Pourquoi tu… …

-Pourquoi je vous aide, Joli-Coeur ? Compléta-t-il. Ma conscience a, disons, décidée de me rendre visite…

* * *

 **J'ai pas lésiné en évènements dans ce chapitre, je l'avoue. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même :c (keur)**

 *** J'ai galéré à inventer cette blague et je sais qu'elle est nulle, pardon  
** Je sais qu'on dit "soulever de terre", mais j'ai eu envie d'inventer cette tournure, qui rendait vachement bien à mon goût. **

**Comme d'hab' je vous attend dans les reviews pour savoir si ça vous a plu ou pas**

 **Kissouille sur les fesses !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : l'amie de la Mort

**Howdy les coupains ! Enfin le chapitre 5 ! (Je dis "enfin" mais si ça se trouve vous pensez juste "oh nan pas encore")  
Ce chapitre est un chouilla plus court que les autres, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (j'vous explique ça en bas)  
Les réponses aux reviews now :D**

 **Caterpillar's Dream : Ahah... Alors à la question "comment est Flowey dans le jeu de base" : une petite salope. Pour rester politiquement correcte x') En tout cas je suis ravie que cette histoire plaise à quelqu'un qui ne joue pas au jeu, ça me laisse croire que j'écris suffisament bien pour qu'on s'y retrouve :3 Et je suis rassurée de savoir que le retournement de situation pour Sans à la fin du précédent de chapitre n'ai pas l'air de sortir de nul part, j'avais peur de me rater sur le coup ahah. Et du coup, en effet, je n'ai pas de bêta donc pour les fautes c'est yolo x)**

 **Amandinesaot : Eheheh c'est mon ship préféré aussi j'avoue ;) Du coup voilà le nouveau chapitre =D Tu m'tiens au jus pour ton HDA hein ? (et merci, keur)**

 **Jafaden pas co : Yop l'ami ! Omg j'ai créé un fanboy de Underfell!Sans x') Si tu t'inquiètes déjà du sors de Flowey et Frisk, je me permet de te dire que tu n'es pas prêt du tout pour la suite eheh. Trop fière que ma blague t'ai faite rire en tout cas :D (Et Papyrus c'est bae)**

 **Mad Calypso : ah la bite on dit oui. L'ecto-bite encore plus forcément (spoiler : non) keur d'amour**

 **Ael Dragon : Mais :c mais faut pas être triste wesh ! *câlin* keur de ouf**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'amie de la Mort.**

 **«** ** _Tu penses vraiment qu'il va t'aider longtemps ?_** **»** Siffla la voix de Chara.

Frisk avançait dans les méandres de son esprit, à travers la brume rougeâtre qui brûlait ses mollets.

 ** _« C'est le fait que tu sois en train de mourir qui lui plaît. »_**

La première enfant tombée apparût en face de l'Humaine qui soutînt durement son regard. Son pull vert et jaune était déchiré par endroit et des sortes d'ombres solides se mouvaient sous les mailles de laine.

« _Tiens donc… Tu as enfin revêtu un corps, Chara ? »_ Dit Frisk, sur le même ton qu'avait jadis employé sa némésis à son égard, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. _« Serais tu en train de faiblir … ? »_

 ** _« TAIS-TOI. »_**

Frisk sourit. Ainsi elle avait vu juste. Pour se débarrasser de Chara ici, il faudrait aller contre ses règles.

 ** _« As tu la moindre idée de ce que je suis, petite écervelée ? Je suis le fruit des péchés des Hommes. Je suis tout ce que les Hommes ne veulent plus en eux. Si l'Enfer était personnifiée, tu l'aurais en face de toi, Frisk. »_**

Celle ci haussa un sourcil surpris. Non seulement sa vis-à-vis semblait faiblir mais son masque d'apathie commençait aussi à se fissurer, malgré la puissance de sa voix. La rage prenait le contrôle, peu à peu. Elles se jaugèrent du regard, l'une ayant une folie démente dansant dans ses iris, l'autre gardant un calme olympien, la respiration néanmoins fatiguée.

 ** _« Quoiqu'il advienne, tu mourras avant moi. Ces mondes disparaîtrons avec nous. Alors peu importe ce qui arrivera. La Mort est déjà en train de t'étreindre. »_**

Un rire.

Le réveil la heurta avec force et lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Deux membres fins la maintenait prisonnière contre un corps dur. La quasi-obscurité de l'endroit l'empêchait de discerner ce qui l'entourait et la panique s'accrût en une fraction de seconde. Elle commença à se débattre, terrifiée, en se sentant être serrée d'avantage.

-Eh. Souffla une voix rauque à son oreille. Eh Joli-Coeur, calmes toi.

L'étreinte oppressante devint à peine plus rassurante en même temps que son sang arrêtait de battre contre ses tempes. Les mains osseuses allaient et venaient sur ses épaules frêles et encore toutes tremblotantes. Elle sentait aussi les feuilles de Flowey sur ses doigts et commença à reprendre une respiration normale. Elle osa se tourner vers lui et constata que Sans avait l'air sincèrement inquiet.

-Dis… C'est nouveau, les fleurs aux poignets ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa main.

Une dizaine de tiges sortaient de sa peau à chaque poignet. Les pétales dorés semblaient tout neufs, encore un peu froissés.

-Ouais… Ouais c'est nouveau. Confirma Frisk en grattant machinalement les végétaux.

« _Pourtant je ne suis pas morte depuis … »_

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa les mains sur son visage pour le redresser vers lui. Il ne faisait que vérifier jusqu'où s'étalait sa couronne de fleurs, soulevant sa frange brune d'une main et passant le pouce de l'autre sur sa peau, un peu distraitement.

-C'est pas rassurant, pas vrai ?

Frisk fit la moue en guise de réponse, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux et n'osant plus vraiment croiser les pupilles écarlate de celui qu'elle devrait considérer comme un sauveur, bien qu'il n'en soit rien de son avis. Il n'était pas censé se rappeler qu'il l'ait tuée, elle devrait alors lui pardonner. Mais son attitude en disait beaucoup : il savait.

-… Tu m'en veux toujours hein…

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Ainsi il avait conscience de ses actes et sa mort n'avait pas effacée sa mémoire comme avec tous les autres. Qui était réellement ce Sans ? Le sien lui avait il également caché des choses sur le fait qu'il ait conscience de l'instabilité des _timeline_ ?

-Reprenons à zéro ok ? Si je dois rester avec toi, je préfère m'imaginer que tu auras un minimum confiance en moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie que tu restes ?

-Le fait que tu deviennes aveugle et que ta seule protectrice soit une fleur déjà à moitié morte.

Flowey eut un couinement de protestation qui releva plus du bêlement outré qu'autre chose, ce qui fit d'avantage ricaner le squelette. Celui ci saisit une mèche de cheveux bruns entre ses longs doigts osseux et joua distraitement avec.

« **_C'est le fait que tu sois en train de mourir qui lui plaît._** » Raisonna la voix de Chara dans son esprit.

La veste qu'il lui avait laissé semblait moins lourde, la réchauffait et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une sorte de protection contre l'extérieur. Sans se leva en époussetant son t-shirt et tendit une main à Frisk pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle l'accepta à contrecoeur et chancela un peu, sentant que ses jambes soutenaient mal son poids. Elle prit appui contre une paroi rocheuse, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Sans prévenir, le squelette attrapa ses bras qu'il mit autour de son cou -si l'on admettait qu'il en ait un- et saisit ses jambes pour la hisser sur son dos. Il n'eut cure de son couinement surprit et plaintif, et commença à avancer dans les dédales de la grotte qu'il semblait connaître sur le bout des doigts. Ou alors c'était juste l'impression qu'il souhaitait donner. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver aussi proche de Sans, Frisk devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait, de toute évidence, pas assez de force pour marcher toute seule, aussi arrêta-t-elle de se plaindre très vite. Le rythme de la marche la berçait un peu mais elle se refusait à s'endormir car chaque réveil l'épuisait un peu plus que le précédant. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle s'estimait chanceuse mais songeait au fait que cela puisse être la dernière fois.

-Je t'emmènerais voir Alphys. Assura Sans. Elle… Elle saura sûrement quoi faire avec toutes tes fleurs.

-Si ça te chante. Répondit l'Humaine, froidement.

Il y eut un long silence qui permit de laisser entendre le bruit de l'eau coulant un peu partout autour d'eux. L'air était lourd et humide, plutôt frais. Frisk se permit de blottir sa tête contre l'épaule du monstre et regardait les chutes d'eau, ainsi que les cristaux qui éclairaient l'endroit d'une douce lueur bleutée. Comme un battement de coeur, les lumières semblaient éprises d'un même soubresaut. Les gouttes tombant sur la roche jouaient comme une mélodie discrète et pourtant bien là. Comme s'il en entendait les notes, Sans chantonna d'une voix rauque et rocailleuse.

« _La berceuse de la Mort…_ » Songea la semi-immortelle.

Waterfall semblait bien peu habité ici. Les rares monstres peuplant cette région de l'Underground détalaient en voyant le squelette arriver. Un rumeur commençait à s'élever comme quoi un garde royal cherchait furieusement l'humaine. Pas de nom cependant, Frisk s'attendait donc soit à retrouver Papyrus, soit à rencontrer Undyne. La présence de celle ci l'inquiétait, elle était déjà agressive d'ordinaire alors si, à l'image de tous les autres, elle n'espérait que la tuer…

-Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serais là. Murmura Sans en la rehaussant correctement sur son dos, comme s'il avait deviné ses inquiétudes.

-Si Papyrus arrive, tu ne pourras rien faire.

-Il ne m'attaquera pas. Ça reste mon frère quand même. Murmura-t-il avec moins d'assurance que ce qu'il prétendait.

-Il n'agissait pas comme tel hier…

-Tu as raison. Mais il ne tenterait rien contre moi je… … Je suis trop faible pour qu'il se risque à me blesser.

-Trop faible … ?

Il ne répondit pas à son interrogation et continua de marcher en silence. Une lueur dorée apparut dans le champ de vision de la brune qui tapota l'épaule de Sans.

-Arrêtes, arrêtes … ! Tu peux t'approcher de ça … ?

-Ce truc ? Ça ne sert à rien …

Il avança néanmoins vers la lumière. Frisk passa la main dedans et se sentit quelque peu revigorée quand la douce chaleur envahie son corps. Le squelette eut un mouvement de recul, surprit.

-Eh, c'était quoi ce- … C'est avec cette chose que tu revis … ?

-Je crois. Ça ne marche pas avec toi ?

En guise de réponse, il passa sa main osseuse dans la lueur et passa au travers comme s'il était devenu immatériel.

-On s'est toujours demandé à quoi ça servait. Le roi, Asgore, a de nombreuses fois essayé de détruire ces trucs. Tout le monde a essayé, en fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a finit par croire que c'était dangereux. Personnellement, je m'en fiche depuis l'instant même où j'ai mis les pieds à Snowdin. Mais les gens se foutent bien de ce que je peux penser.

Il marqua un temps de pause, comme pour guetter sa réaction. Elle posa le menton contre son épaule, signe qu'elle continuait d'écouter.

-T'as bien entendu, la dernière fois, ce que disait Pap'. Tout le monde pense comme lui : je suis faible. Alors forcément, dans un monde où tout n'est régit que par l'idée de tuer ou être tué (Flowey redressa la tête en entendant ça), je ne suis que de la chair à pâté. Bien que je n'ai pas de chair.

Il ricana de sa propre remarque mais reprit son sérieux.

-'Fin bref. Toujours est-il que seul mon statut fait de moi un protecteur correct. On n'oserait pas attaquer la mauviette de frère du Lieutenant de la garde royale.

Son ton était amer, on y sentait presque une certaine rancune, ne visant pourtant personne. À moins que ce ne soit orienté vers lui même.

-Une mauviette trop orgueilleuse qui en vient à tuer un enfant qui lui tourne le dos, simplement parce qu'elle s'est sentie vexée. … Parce que ma fierté en a pris un coup. Et maintenant, tu es en train de mourir sur mon dos.

Le rappel de son état ne manqua de faire naître une boule dans sa gorge. Elle serra plus les bras autour du coup de Sans, un peu inconsciemment.

-Elle ne mourra pas ! S'énerva Flowey en montrant les dents.

-J'ai un assez bon instinct à ce niveau. Répondit le squelette.

-Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais rien du tout, crétin de-

-Il a raison. Assura Frisk, coupant Asriel, d'une voix blanche. Il faut être réaliste tu sais…

-Non ! Reprit la fleur en s'extirpant un peu de la bottine. Qu'est-ce que je ferais, moi, si tu meurs, hein ? T'es la seule personne de tout l'Underground qui n'a pas essayé de m'arracher les pétales et là tu m'annonces que tu te laisserais mourir ?! Tu crois que… Que je vais continuer de survivre, tout seul…? Je me laisserais mourir autant que je le pourrais, Frisk. Je n'ai plus de force … Alors si tu meurs …

Les sanglots du Prince Déchu conclurent ce qu'il venait de dire. Frisk s'en voulait, mais elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Même s'ils allaient voir Alphys, elle était persuadée que rien n'altérerait son agonie et qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Aussi commençait elle à se mettre en tête que ses jours étaient comptés.

* * *

 **Est-ce que je suis partie dans un putain de délire de métaphore filée ? Ouais j'avoue mdr pardon c'est mon côté L qui a prit le dessus pendant l'écriture (et c'est pour ça que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ce chapitre)**

 **Du coup, désolée c'est un peu court mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé :D  
Laissez une review si ça vous chante !  
Et je vous aime voilà =3**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les échos de la mémoire

**Heeeeey ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à la sortir ce chapitre dis donc... Désolée, j'étais malade :c**

 **Bon, je répond aux reviews (en plus celles là ont beuguées pendant plusieurs jours c'était chiaaaant)**

 **amandinesaot : Alors cette HDA ? Bien ou bien ? :D Je veux tout savoir miss ! Et désolée de briser tees feels, en plus je crois que ça va pas s'améliorer avec ce chapitre... Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Kayou : Obah je suis trop fière de t'avoir initiée au milieu :D Et merci =3**

 **Jafaden : Je suis en mode méga fierté de ouf mwahahahahah ! Bon bah sur ce, bonne lecture cousine :D**

 **Caterpillar's dream : En même temps "Megalovania" c'est plus la musique de Chara que celle de Sans donc qu'elle soit mégalomaaaane ... Ça fait sens :D (Sens/Sans mdr ok pardon dsl). En gros Asriel c'est une sorte de bébé chèvre trop chou qui après sa mort est devenu une fleur (qui dans le jeu original est une grosse pute). Et tkt, j'ai rigolé ç ta blague, sincèrement '-' La bisette**

 **Youkimitsou : La suite maintenant ! :D**

 **Cao Dreams In Book : Bah en fait je sais pas si c'est vraiment possible que j'ai plagié la fic d'origine puisque je l'ai jamais lue '-' J'ai vu plusieurs fanart, on m'a dit que le concept était "Frisk meurt = fleurs sur la gueule" + "Sans il devient un protecteur" donc je suis partit de là. Mais du coup je considère pas avoir plagié l'histoire vu que je pars de l'idée que Frisk vient d'une autre Timeline etc. 'Fin bref je m'égare. Si tu traduits la fic originale en tout cas je dis oui, parce que j'ai toujours eu la flemme de la lire en anglais, pas que j'ai peur de pas comprendre mais j'ai déjà pas le temps pour des fic française alors en anglais x') Et du coup : oui, j'adore le ship Sans et Frisk =3**

 **TheMuggleOfMidnight : Oh je suis contente que tu l'aimes à ce point cette petite fanfic =3 Bon, en revanche tu m'excuseras, tes feels vont pas aller mieux avec la suite :/ Désolée :D En tout cas ta review m'a fait super plaisir du coup je t'envoie pleins de coeurs et de bisous :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les échos de la mémoire**

-Toc toc.

Frisk ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce fut le petit coup que Asriel mit dans le haut de cuisse qui la fit réagir.

-Qui est là ?

-Jen.

-Jen qui?

-Je-n'sais plus, je suis amnésique.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, bien malgré elle. Elle s'en voulue par ailleurs de ne pas l'avoir retenu au vu du mal aux côtes qu'il déclencha. Elle toussa un peu et sentit l'une des mains du squelette agripper son bras d'un geste protecteur.

-Ça va, P'tite Fleur ?

-Ouais, ouais… La blague était cool.

-Yep, je sais.

Frisk se permit un sourire doux. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle aperçut le lac à l'eau turquoise surplombée par plusieurs ponts s'entrecroisants. On entendait les remous et clapotis de chaque goutte tant le lieu était silencieux et calme. Quelques Fleurs des Échos avaient poussées ça et là, murmurant toutes en même temps des conversation passées que Frisk ne chercha pas à comprendre. Sans avança sur le premier pont et s'installa en son centre, déposant la jeune fille à côté de lui.

-J'ai b'soin d'une pause. T'es pas vraiment lourde -t'es pas un poids plume non plus hein, te fais pas d'illusion- , mais je risque de ne pas faire de vieux os à ce rythme là.

Il ricana de sa propre remarque en frottant la fissure de son crâne d'un air las. Il approcha sa main de la taille de Frisk et, voyant son mouvement de recul, sortit d'une des poches de la veste une bouteille de moutarde. Comprenant l'innocence du geste, aussi étonnant fut-il, elle ne put retenir un rougissement honteux qui agrandit encore le sourire du squelette.

-Bah alors ? T'as le béguin ou quoi, Joli-Coeur ?

-Arrêtes…

-C'est du rouge que j'vois là ? Ajouta-t-il en appuyant son index contre la joue de Frisk.

Elle essaya de lui mettre un coup de poing qu'il stoppa à un centimètre à peine de son épaule, ayant perdu toute trace de rigolade dans la voix et l'attitude.

-Amuses toi à ça… C'est avec ce genre de plans foireux que tu aurais fini ton voyage seule.

Sa dent dorée reflétait l'eau et scintillait un peu. Il garda sa main dans la sienne en la posant contre les planches en bois.

-Je ne t'aurais pas blessé… Murmura-t-elle, plus pour se convaincre qu'autre chose.

-C'est vrai, répondit Sans en portant la bouteille de moutarde à sa bouche, tu m'aurais tué.

- _Tu m'aurais tué…_ Répéta une Fleurs des Échos à côté d'eux, probablement parce qu'il avait parlé plus fort.

Frisk déglutit. C'était donc ça, la raison de l'acharnement de son frère envers sa faiblesse … ? Il pouvait mourir du moindre coup qu'on puisse lui porter ? Ne la laissant pas réfléchir plus longtemps, il se remit debout et la hissa de nouveau sur son dos.

-J'ai l'étrange impression qu'on va avoir de la visite. Et pas des plus désirable si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-… Un membre de la garde royale, je suppose ?

-La plus terrifiante. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Undyne The Undying… 'Fin je préfère dire qu'elle est surtout ennuyante à mourir plutôt qu'immortelle.

-Eh bah, souffla Flowey, c'est pas le respect qui te bouffe hein.

Le rire de Sans fit tressauter Frisk sur son dos. Celle ci se permit d'aller à sa somnolence, étant de toute façon bien trop faible pour rester éveillée si longtemps.

.-.-.-.-.

 ** _« Lys… Liseron… Glaïeul… »_**

À chaque mot, Chara sautait à pieds joins sur le tapis de fleurs, en écrasant plusieurs sans scrupule.

 ** _« Ne-mo-phi-le… »_** Articula-t-elle lentement en s'arrêtant, cueillant une petite fleur violette et blanche qu'elle porta à son nez pour en humer les pétales. **_« Et toi, Frisk, saurais-tu leur pardonner ? »_**

Elle éclata de rire en broyant la minuscule fleur dans sa main, d'un air dément.

 _« C'est ça alors ? Ta grande question ? Savoir si je serais comme toi ou tout simplement… Humaine ? »_

 ** _« Tu es stupide et naïve, sombre idiote. »_** Railla sa vis à vis, froidement. **_« Le genre humain est plus pourri que ce que j'ai créé ici. »_**

 _« Pourquoi es tu si haineuse envers l'humanité, Chara ? »_

La question était sincère et sans arrière pensée.

 ** _« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais le fruit des péchés des Hommes. Ce n'était pas une imbécile de métaphore lourde de sens ou je ne sais quoi. Le jour même de ma naissance, on me désigna pour être la cible de haine d'un millier d'humains pour qu'eux se pensent lavés de tout mal. Je les exterminerais, comme j'ai déjà commencé à exterminer les monstres d'ici qui n'ont pas sût me comprendre. »_**

 _« Ils n'ont pas disparut… Je n'ai tué personne malgré ton acharnement… »_

 ** _« Quelle naïve tu fais ! »_** Lança Chara en éclatant d'un grand rire qui se mêla des larmes qui se mirent à subitement couler le long de ses joues. **_« As tu oublié ceux que tu connaissais avant d'arriver ici ? Ou alors ne t'intéresses tu plus à leur existence ? »_**

Elle sembla se jeter sur elle et cela réveilla Frisk comme si elle lui avait mit un coup de poing. Reprenant conscience, elle sentit les feuilles de Flowey étreindre une partie de son pull. Une quinte de toux la prit et la fit cracher du sang. En une fraction de seconde, Sans se réfugia vers la statue -qui était la chose la plus proche d'eux à ceux moment là- et déposa Frisk sur le sol humide. Son corps tremblait et elle se blottit contre lui, comme instinctivement.

-Non, non non Joli-Coeur… Tu vas pas me lâcher tout de suite, hein ? Tu peux pas crever ici et maintenant…

Si ses tremblements diminuèrent, le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas l'inquiéta d'avantage. Des fleurs éclosaient sur son bassin. Asriel, tout aussi terrifié par la situation, passait frénétiquement ses feuillages sur le corps mal en point de son amie. Soudain, son expression se fit plus soucieuse et angoissée.

-Sans… Sans, lève son pull… Je sens quelque chose d'anormal…

Le squelette s'exécuta, prenant soin de garder la jeune fille contre lui en espérant apaiser ses tressaillements. La vision d'horreur qu'il eut en découvrant la peau de son dos le pétrifia tout autant que le Prince Déchu. Des racines brunâtres s'entremêlaient sur sa peau, la serrant si fort par endroits qu'elle semblait sur le point de se déchirer. Sans laissa ses doigts retracer le chemin des racines et sentit que certaines relâchaient quelque peu leur étreinte. Flowey s'attelait également à cette tâche. Frisk recommença à respirer normalement, petit à petit.

-Joli-Coeur… Faut pas que tu nous quitte maintenant… Okay… ? Murmura le squelette d'une voix éraillée, essuyant le sillon vermeille qu'avait tracé le sang en coulant de la bouche de Frisk jusqu'à son menton. Ici, on ne sait que tuer et évité d'être tué… On n'a jamais apprit à vivre… T'es en train de nous faire assimiler ça.

-Je… (elle toussa) Je ne vous apprend rien du tout.

-Papyrus n'avait jamais épargné personne, je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé de quelqu'un à part moi même. … Les choses changent Joli-Coeur, et tu y es pour quelque chose…

-Sans, je-

-Tiens. Tu connais mon prénom finalement ? Ricana-t-il, plus tendrement qu'à l'accoutumé cependant.

Il la sentit prendre sa main et baissa la tête vers son visage. Son oeil valide croisa ses orbites et il vit une goutte d'eau tomber en plein sur sa joue bronzée, n'ayant pas fait attention au fait qu'il pleuve sur la statue.

-… Je vais chercher de quoi te protéger de la pluie, je pense trouver un truc pas loin. On continuera quand tu seras un peu reposée, d'acc' ?

Il se leva sans attendre son approbation et avança dans la galerie sombre. À peine une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin il trouva un porte parapluies plein à craquer et se permit d'en prendre un avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il fixa le parapluie sur la statue et les gouttes tombant dessus rappelèrent à Frisk la mélodie qu'elle avait entendu en entrant dans Waterfall. Elle remarqua alors que la statue n'était pas une représentation d'Asriel mais bien de…

 _« Chara… ? »_

Au moment même où Sans allait se réinstaller près d'elle, de lourds pas métalliques résonnèrent contre les parois rocheuses.

-Enfin… Enfin je te met la main dessus misérable humain… Tu m'auras bien faite cour-… Sans. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ?

-Yo Undyne. En fait, je passais dans le coin, et j'ai vu les fleurs qu'elle avait sur la gueule, j'me suis dit qu'elles seraient mieux en étant abritées de la pluie, vois tu ?

-Arrêtes de te payer ma tête et écartes toi, misérable ramassis d'os ambulant. J'ai à faire.

Si l'une des pupille du squelette disparut, l'autre gagna en intensité. Prenant une teinte rouge bien plus intense, semblable à une flamme.

-Oh ma chère… Tu n'oserais quand même pas lancer une attaque près d'un mémorial ?

-Tu n'as que faire de ce mémorial Sans, écartes toi !

-Je m'en fiche, c'est vrai. Mais pas toi, et Asgore encore moins. (Il fit la moue, ce qui contrasta avec la démence de sa pupille enflammée) Tu ne voudrais pas causer du tord à notre Roi bien aimé, quand même ?

Frisk ne voyait strictement rien de ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle, n'ayant pas la force de se redresser pour observer la scène.

-Tseh. Sans, pauvre crétin. Tu n'es pas de taille à me tenir tête alors renonce ou je t'assure que je n'hésiterais pas à te buter pour arriver à mes fins.

-Nop, c'est bien vrai, j'suis bien trop faible pour me battre. Confirma-t-il alors que sa pupille reprenait une forme normale.

Il se pencha pour passer un bras sous les épaules de Frisk et la leva un peu, lui permettant ainsi de s'agripper à son dos quand il se leva. Une lance écarlate se matérialisa dans la main de la guerrière, pointant directement le petit squelette.

-Undyne… Sérieusement, si tu me tue, penses tu franchement que Papyrus saura le pardonner ?

-Que je sache pardonner quoi ? Gronda une voix dans l'ombre.

Frisk n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour sentir le sourire de Sans s'agrandir. Le lieutenant de la Garde Royale s'approcha, son regard menaçant se promenant sur les trois protagonistes déjà présents. La mélodie des gouttes de pluie continuait de retentir.

-Toi. Cracha Papyrus en apercevant l'Humaine. Tu es… Vivante… ? Sans, qu'as tu fait ?

-Oh tu sais Boss, je me suis laissé porté par les aléas de la vie. … Bon j'vois que mon baratin ne porte pas ses fruits. Écoutes frangin, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance une seule fois dans toute ma foutue existence. Là, maintenant, immédiatement.

Le lieutenant ne semblait pas plus convaincu qu'avant et croisa ses longs bras sur son torse. Frisk descendit du dos de son compagnon de galère, gardant une main près de Flowey comme pour se donner du courage. Sans sembla vouloir la retenir mais elle n'en tenu pas compte et fit face à Papyrus, essayant au mieux de rester stable sur ses deux jambes.

-Je sais que je suis une étrangère indésirable ici, que vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de me tuer. Mais écoutez… Je… Je pense être ce qui vous permettrez de détruire le portail…

-Comment connais-tu l'existence de cela ? S'étrangla le grand squelette, tout aussi effaré que Undyne.

-J'ai mes sources. Toujours est il que vous avez nécessairement besoin d'une âme humaine n'est-ce pas ? Et… Au vu du fait que vous ne m'ayez même pas achevée la dernière fois… J'en conclu que vous ignorez comment capturer ces âmes… ?

Papyrus hocha la tête, visiblement à contrecoeur.

-Je ne pense plus faire long feu, mais je saurais survivre jusqu'à atteindre le portail. Encore faut il que vous m'épargniez.

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de Undyne, qui évolua en rire détraqué.

-Me dis pas que tu vas gober ces conneries Papyrus ?! Sérieusement ? J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide !

Sans rejoint Frisk et posa une main sur son épaule pour la ramener près de lui, soutenant le regard de son frère qui semblait en plein dilemme avec sa conscience -si tant est qu'il ait une. Il matérialisa un os dans sa main et Sans se mit en position de défense devant Frisk. Mais ce fût contre la guerrière qu'il retourna son arme.

-Tu sais que ce sera considéré comme un crime de haute trahison envers la couronne. Gronda-t-elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

En guise de réponse, le Lieutenant passa à l'attaque. Son frère saisit le bras de sa protégée et fila loin du combat éclatant, au pas de course, alors que le mémorial volait en éclat. Frisk se sentit pousser des ailes à chaque foulée, l'adrénaline lui permettant de regagner l'énergie de son corps lorsqu'il était encore en état. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Flowey était tout secoué et essayait de reprendre contenance en se réinstallant dans sa bottine dont la terre avait valsée dans tous les sens lors de leur fuite.

-Quel bazar… Murmura-t-il.

Frisk eut un petit rire et s'adossa à une paroi. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

-Sans …? Où sommes nous …? C'est quoi cette pièce sans lumière ?

-Joli-Coeur, qu'est-ce que tu-

-Où es tu Sans ? C'est quoi comme genre de mauvaise blague encore ?

Il la vit s'écrouler de fatigue sur le sol rocheux et le chercher à tâtons. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il remarqua la nouvelle fleur qui était apparût sur son visage.

-Frisk ! On est là ! Tenta de la rassurer Asriel, sans succès.

-Sans… Sans, m'abandonne pas… Je pourrais pas continuer seule, tu me l'as dit, je le sais… Me laisse pas… Pourquoi tu m'as laissée dans le noir ?

Elle sentait comme un sifflement dans ses oreilles, obstruant son ouïe. Le squelette dû s'approcher, poser les mains sur ses épaules et se mettre à sa hauteur pour qu'elle daigne l'écouter sans se laisser complètement aller à la panique.

-Joli-Coeur… Eh, écoutes. Je suis là, ok ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas, d'accord ?

-Je ne vois plus rien…

-Je sais Joli-Coeur. Ça devait arriver, on en avait conscience, toi la première …

Elle se sentit être étreinte. Le sifflement s'étant calmé à l'instar de sa respiration, elle entendait chaque froissement de tissu et même les feuilles de Flowey s'agiter un peu.

-Je te protègerais ok ? Je ne vaut pas grand chose, c'est vrai, mais j'ai été efficace jusque là, hein ? Ça ira.

-Ça ira… Répéta-t-elle, d'un murmure.

Il lui caressa le dos d'un geste apaisant et la remit debout.

-On va devoir repartir tout de suite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mon frère retiendra Undyne alors autant mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et nous.

Il la remit sur son dos et avança.

-Sans…

-Hm ?

-Merci.

Il se crispa à ce mot mais reprit contenance au mieux. Une Fleur des Échos au bord du chemin répéta cependant :

 _« Merci… »_

* * *

 **Ah j'adore être une sale race. Ouais bon j'annonce la couleur, on va pas se marrer des masses dans la suite. Pardooon.**

 **Et aussi pardon pour les blagues de Sans. C'pas ma faute, ok ?**

 **Pour ce qui est de la traduction "Fleurs des Échos" pour "Echo Flower" ... Je sais que ce n'est pas une traduction "juste" mais je la trouve plus jolie et poétique. Du coup je me suis un peu lâchée pour ça. Forgive me !**

 **Comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review si ça vous a plu, je répond toujours et ça m'encourage à continuer :D Je vous fait des bisous et portez vous bien =3**


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'étreinte Mortelle

**Boooyaaaaa ! Je suis enfin de retour ! (Pardonnez moi, avec le bac c'est pas trop facile d'être régulière niveau écriture, mais je fais au mieux !)  
Voilà le chapitre 7 de Némophile ! Et mine de rien, on approche bien vite de la fin ... Oh mon dieu, arriverais-je enfin à finir une fanfic de plus de trois chapitres ? Le jour où je n'aurais pas abandonné une histoire en cour d'écriture serait enfin arrivé ?! ... Bon j'arrête mes conneries et je répond aux reviews :**

 **Caterpillar's Dream : Alors en très gros, Asriel est mort en ramenant le corps de Chara (le premier enfant tombé donc) à la surface car les humains l'ont attaqués et blessé mortellement. Il meurt en revenant dans l'Underground et ses poussières (tous les monstres se transforment en poussière à leur mort) sont dispersées dans le jardin royale. Des années plus tard Alphys commence des expériences et injecte de la Détermination dans plusieurs fleurs, dont une ayant absorbée les poussières d'Asriel. Une fois la fleur replantée, Flowey est né. Et pour ce qu'il advient de Frisk à la fin du Flowerfell... Eh bien tu le sauras dans le dernier chapitre :D Je te laisse avec cette suite que tu appréhendais my friend ^^**

 **Amandinesaot : Yo l'amie ! Les révisions du bac c'est une vraie catastrophe mais je fais avec (ptdr, ai-je vraiment le choix ?). Toujours est-il que ce putain de chapitre est enfin là et surtout, SURTOUT ! Je crois qu'il va un peu te briser mdr. Désolée d'avance. Love.**

 **Teny Majora : Bien le bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! Merci de ta review et bonne lecture :D**

 **Youkimitsou : Salut ! Merci beaucoup =) Ahah, la majeur différence entre l'underfell et l'undertale, c'est bien le fait que Flowey soit le seul allié de Frisk ;)**

 **Kraagenskull : P. Pardon c'était plus fort que moi. Il est vrai que le basculement de Papyrus est un peu rapide quoique je pourrais me justifier avec un super argument de type "c'est le pouvoir de la fraternité !" mais je prend note pour les prochains chapitres et même mes écrits à venir :D Quand à Alphys... La voici la voilà ! Bisous bb**

 **Cao Dreams in Book : aaah, ce Papyrus est bien instable, c'est vrai x) Concernant l'appellation "joli-coeur" j'avais vu sur un fanart qu'il l'appelait en effet "sweatheart" mais comme la traduction officielle de cette expression c'est "chéri(e)", je trouvais que ça ne collait pas du tout mais du tout au personnage, pas dans cette histoire tout du moins. Du coup, voulant garder le côté "pacifique" et doux de Frisk dans cette timeline et le fait que son âme soit quand même un coeur... Je me suis vaguement appropriée une traduction. Et courage pour le bac ! (Je suis preneuse pour être prévenue de la traduction btw)**

 **OH AU FAIT ! J'ai fait une playlist de la fic. Chaque personnage a un/des thème(s) et la timeline, en elle même, aussi. Elle est pas finie (logique, la fic non plus) du coup je l'agrémenterais à mesure de la sortie des chapitres ! Si vous voulez l'écouter elle est dispo sur Spotify au nom de "Nemophile" et sinon, voici les titres (avec précision de quelle(s) chanson(s) va/vont à quel(s) personnage(s) etc) :**

 **Underfell : You've got time - Regina Spektor**

 **UF Sans : Painkiller - Three Days Grace**

 **Migraine - Twenty One Pilots**

 **UF Papyrus : I am machine - Three Days Grace**

 **Frisk : Smoke and Mirror - Imagine Dragon**

 **Castle of Glass - Linkin Park**

 **Chara : Across The Universe - The Beatles**

 **Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! At The Disco**

 **UF Flowey/Asriel : Everybody's watching me - The Neighbourhoood**

 **Chara & Frisk : The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'étreinte Mortelle.**

Elle entendait, ressentait chacun des pas de Sans. Le bruit du sol humide dès qu'il posait un pied dessus résonnait dans son crâne. Le frottement de la sacoche contre elle. La chaleur de la veste sur ses épaules. Toutes ses sensations semblaient décuplées, et ce dans un noir total.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Sans ?

Le squelette ralentit la cadence et tourna la tête sur sa gauche, puis s'arrêta complètement.

-Le palais du Roi, seul dans l'obscurité. Y'a des cristaux accrochés aux parois qui scintillent un peu. Ils doivent être sacrément gros pour qu'on les voit d'ici…

Elle se remémorait clairement cela. La première fois qu'elle avait aperçue le château, c'est avec le Monster Kid qu'elle était. Peut-être était-ce la perte de son sens le plus précieux qui lui donna cette impression, mais cet endroit semblait être le seul où la présence de Chara était quasiment imperceptible. Ou alors commençait elle à réellement faiblir.

-Passé Hotland, nous ne serons plus très loin… Tu tiendras le coup ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Répondit elle en essayant de paraître plus en forme qu'elle ne l'était.

Les doigts osseux serrèrent un peu plus fermement ses cuisses, lui donnant un étrange sentiment qu'elle ne reconnu pas mais qui lui parut très agréable et rassurant. Il reprit sa marche, un peu plus rapidement pour regagner le temps qu'ils avaient perdu en s'arrêtant ces quelques courtes secondes. Frisk appréhendait leur rencontre avec Asgore, celui ci n'avait eut aucune -ou presque- pitié pour elle dans sa propre Timeline, alors ici… Son seul maigre espoir reposait sur le fait qu'elle soit à présent entièrement dépendante du Juge de l'Underground. Elle n'était en revanche pas persuadée que ce Sans le soit, mais toute son espérance était basée là dessus. Il n'y avait plus de détermination en jeu, celle ci semblait s'être fait la malle depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Alphys pourra faire quelque chose… Dit il, sûrement plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose. Elle est douée. … Et puis elle dois sûrement nous observer depuis un moment déjà, donc notre venue ne devrait pas la surprendre plus que ça. On n'aura d'ailleurs plus à craindre la présence de Undyne, elle ne supporte pas Hotland.

Un courant d'air chaud agita les fleurs accrochées au visage de Frisk. Cette dernière eut du mal à respirer normalement tant le climat était suffocant tout à coup.

 _« Déjà Hotland … ? »_ S'étonna-t-elle en toussotant.

Ce qu'elle entendit vînt répondre à ses interrogations : les bulles éclatantes du magma, les plaintes des constructions en métal… Sans compter la chaleur accablante qui s'abattit violemment sur eux. Elle n'osait imaginer la torture que ce devait être pour Flowey qu'elle sentit s'affaisser contre elle, comme si la température ambiante s'écrasait sur lui comme une enclume.

-Ça va Asriel ?

-T-… T'en fais pas, Frisk. Répondit difficilement le Prince. Il me faut juste un temps d'adaptation…

La jeune fille hocha la tête, néanmoins toujours inquiète, d'autant que la respiration de Sans se faisait plus difficile. Elle lui proposa de marcher à ses côtés pour le reposer un peu mais il refusa, avec une intonation semblable à de l'agacement, ou alors était-ce un grognement d'effort. Toujours est il qu'il s'arrêta une dizaine de minute plus tard et cogna contre une paroi métallique. Des voix se faisaient entendre derrière, comme une dispute intense et injurieuse. Un bruit mécanique signifiant l'ouverture du laboratoire fit sursauter Frisk et les voix devinrent plus claires.

-Sans ! S'exclama Alphys en rehaussant ses lunettes aux verres en culs-de-bouteilles sur son long museau écailleux.

-Sans… Dit Metatton, en même temps que la scientifique, mais avec une certaine réserve.

Le robot croisa ses quatre bras mécaniques sur son torses fissuré, plissant ses yeux superposés (tout du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas dissimulés derrière sa mèche brune) d'un air soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu trimballes sur ton dos, Sans ?

-Excellente question, et j'allais y répondre dès que j'aurais pu poser le dit truc sur une surface plane ici et-

Il avait commençé à se décaler pour passer entre ses deux interlocuteurs mais l'une des jambe de Mettaton lui barra le passage.

-Oh ne complique pas les choses, par pitié… Marmonna le squelette en levant la tête pour lui lancer une regard agacé.

-C'est l'humain, ne le nie pas !

-Je ne le nie pas.

-Et tu as laissé Undyne et mon Papyrus s'entretuer pour que tu puisses te faire la malle !

-Et ironie du sort, c'est **_ton_** cher Papyrus qui m'a dit de filer avec Jol-… avec l'Humaine.

Alphys restait incroyablement calme et tapotait ses griffes contre l'encadrement de la porte. Sans se tourna vers elle avec un regard qui relevait presque de l'implorant. Il sentait Frisk avoir quelque spams sur son dos, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-J'ai besoin que tu l'auscultes. S'il te plaît, on doit savoir combien de temps il lui reste.

Sa voix c'était brisée sur ces derniers mots et il dut déglutir et se redresser pour reprendre un peu de prestance.

-Fout la sur la table. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Marmonna la scientifique avec humeur.

Mettaton eut l'air outré mais cela ne choqua pas Sans outre mesure, qui savait pertinemment que malgré les airs qu'elle voulait se donner, Alphys était de loin le Monstre le plus sympathique et pacifique de tout l'Underground. Autant que l'on puisse l'être, tout du moins. Elle se décala pour les laisser passer et son regard suspicieux fit frissonner Flowey qui, bien qu'il ne puisse pas être assuré qu'elle le regarde au travers de ses gros verres, devinait aisément qu'elle le reconnaissait. Le laboratoire, gris et lugubre, le mit instantanément mal à l'aise, les grincements du métal rythmaient le retour de ses mauvais souvenirs. La fleur s'enfonça dans la sacoche, laissant paraître uniquement une de ses feuilles qui tenait encore le pull de Frisk. Cette dernière balançait doucement la tête, son attitude relevant plus du cadavérique qu'autre chose, la chaleur l'ayant complètement exténuée. Le squelette la posa sur l'endroit indiqué par Alphys, avec la délicatesse du fleuriste déposant un bouquet sur le comptoir. Il passa ses doigts osseux dans les cheveux de sa protégée. Sa petite main bronzée rejoignit la sienne et il sentit par cette minuscule étreinte combien elle était épuisée. Avant que Alphys ne lui demande de lui laisser la place, il eut le temps de lui murmurer que tout irait bien et de cueillir son sourire doux. Sans récupéra le sac malgré les protestations d'Asriel et s'installa plus loin, entendant chaque froissement des vêtements de Frisk que la scientifique soulevait. Les Amalgames du laboratoire promenaient autour d'eux, aussi silencieux que de légères brises. Certains le frôlèrent sans que ça ne le perturbe plus que ça. Au bout d'un moment, Alphys revînt vers lui, l'air profondément troublée, égarée.

-Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de la sorte… Je… J'imagine que tu as vu les racines ? Elles lui ont brisés deux paires de côtes, et ça lui a probablement perforé un poumon, elle a crachée du sang dernièrement ?

-Ouais, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures…

La scientifique hocha la tête, pensive, triturant un bout de sa blouse tachée d'écarlate entre ses griffes.

-Je suis bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, avoua-t-elle, et je ne lui donne pas plus de quelques jours avant de…

Sans leva la main, signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, et posa son crâne contre ses paumes, encaissant la nouvelle. Il savait depuis un moment déjà que le destin de Frisk était tout tracé, mais qu'aucune alternative ne soit possible serra brutalement son coeur. Il ne pouvait se mentir plus longtemps à lui même : il avait espéré qu'elle s'en sorte. Il aurait _voulu_ qu'elle s'en sorte. Malgré les protestation et insultes de Flowey, Alphys ne pu rien dire de plus. Plus loin, Mettaton tapait un de ses talons contre le sol, avec agacement et stress, à un rythme régulier. Il regardait furtivement les écrans accrochés aux murs, certains retransmettant le combat qui continuait de faire rage à WaterFall bien que les deux guerriers semblaient perdre en énergie. Ils finirent par se figer, se jaugèrent du regard et commencèrent à se parler, sans pour autant lâcher leurs armes. Undyne se crispa, redressa une de ses lances mais Papyrus reprit la parole. Elle eut l'air de grogner et baissa la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, chancelants presque. Une brève et glaciale poignée de main fut échangée avant que Undyne ne tourne les talons et que Papyrus n'en face de même. La première retourna vers les profondeurs WaterFall, le second commença à progresser vers HotLand, à l'immense bonheur de Mettaton.

-Il revient ! S'exclama-t-il avec un gazouillement mécanique.

-S…ns…

Le robot cessa momentanément ses effluves de joie en entendant le soupire d'épuisement de l'Humaine sur la table d'auscultation. Il se tourna vers Sans, incertain.

-Eh… Je crois qu'elle t'appelle.

Il se précipita à son chevet, plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité l'être pour qui que ce soit. Il voulait l'étreindre mais savait pertinemment que ce serait douloureux pour elle, alors il tenu juste sa main, passant son pouce contre sa peau.

-Il faut que vous repartiez. Informa Alphys. Si, comme elle a essayé de me le dire, vous comptez atteindre le palais de Asgore… Filez, sinon elle n'y parviendra pas vivante.

Sans la redressa en maintenant son dos, sentant les bosses des racines sous son pull. Des paroles rassurantes furent de nouveau murmurées sans qu'il n'y croit plus. Pourtant le léger sourire de Frisk le laissait supposer qu'elle aimait les entendre. Il mit la sacoche en bandoulière et reprit Frisk sur son dos, une vague d'énergie renaissant au travers de ses os. Il avança vers la sortie du laboratoire et s'arrêta avant l'encadrement de la porte au moment exact où quelqu'un entrait de l'autre côté. La voix de Papyrus résonna :

-Ne m'en voulait pas. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être ju-… Sans ? Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici ?

Mettaton s'approcha, poings sur les hanches, ne laissant pas le temps à Sans de répondre.

-Qu'as tu fais Papyrus ? Je vous ai vu échanger avec Undyne. Qu'est-ce qui l'a convaincue de faire machine arrière ?

-Je lui ait fait comprendre que cette trahison était nécessaire, énonça-t-il en détournant son regard de Sans, et pour preuve de mon entier dévouement à la cause de mon frère, j'ai quitté la Garde Royale. Elle a à nouveau levé les armes croyant, que je me foutais d'elle, je lui ai dit qu'il n'en était rien. L'importance de l'acte a dû la convaincre, d'autant qu'elle savait à quel point ce titre m'était cher, elle a jetée ses armes et est partie, me disant qu'elle espérait que je n'ai pas été berné. Ce que j'espère tout autant.

Ses yeux carmins se posèrent sur le petit squelette. Il lui fit un signe de tête que Sans lui rendit avec une solennité qui lui était rare. Mettaton eut un mouvement de protestation quand Sans se retourna vers la porte, mais la main gantée que posa Papyrus sur son épaule le stoppa instantanément. Il saisit deux des quatre bras et l'entoura des siens, d'un geste à la fois tendre et fatigué. Sans ne jeta pas un regard en arrière mais fut apaisé de ne sentir aucune haine irradier de qui que ce soit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

.-.-.-.-.

C'est en se rendant compte qu'elle avait recouvrée la vue que Frisk devina qu'elle s'était endormit. D'autant que la brume qui piquait ses mollets était là. Chara apparût en face d'elle, respirant difficilement, de grosses gouttes de sueurs coulant sur son front.

 ** _« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à être une si bonne personne ? Pourquoi tu ne les tues pas comme tu devrais le faire ?! »_**

Elle se jeta sur Frisk, folle de rage, mais elle l'évita. Chara tourna son regard fou vers elle, complètement déboussolée.

 ** _« Parles ! PARLES MOI ! »_**

 _« Et toi, pourquoi continues tu d'essayer de faire de moi une tueuse ? »_

Un silence lui répondit. Un silence qui traduisait étrangement toute la colère, la haine et le dégout que Chara ressentait pour elle, ou peut-être même pour sa propre personne. Frisk s'approcha doucement, le bruits de ses pas et la respiration presque animale de Chara résonnants au travers du silence. Elle écarta les bras, n'ayant pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour traduire sa pensée. L'Autre la dévisagea et se redressa, son sourire dément reprenant peu à peu place sur ses lèvres.

 ** _« Plutôt crever. »_**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! On se retrouve après mon bac les bb (et merde pour le vôtre si vous le passez ;) )**


End file.
